En manos del Fuhrer
by UroborosQueen
Summary: El Fuhrer había echo su primer movimiento alejando al coronel Mustang de su camino, ¿De que manera? trasladando a cada uno de sus subordinados, su reina está en sus manos, y el sumido en la oscuridad "¿Te volveras contra mí, teniente?" Royai
1. Introducción

**Título****: En manos del Fuhrer**

**Pairing:**** Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer: ****Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, esta fantástica obra es de Hiromu-sensei, a la que adoramos 3**

**Introducción: **

Intentaba que su respiración no se agitara más de lo debido. Él no era nada más y nada menos que Roy Mustang, ¡El coronel Roy Mustang!, pero aquella situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, tragó saliva dificultosamente, ¿Cómo demonios iba a firmar ese maldito papel que cedía a su subordinada más leal a Bradley? No podía cederla de esa manera, ella era la persona que protegía sin descanso su espalda, que le recordaba constantemente el trabajo y le comentaba esporádicamente lo inútil que era bajo la lluvia. ¿Y qué pasaba con sus demás subordinados? ¿Todos debían pagar por su incompetencia?

- **Maldita sea… - **volvió a morderse el labio inferior, la pluma jugaba entre sus manos, aquel informe de traslado sólo necesitaba su firma, y todo habría acabado (sobretodo para él) Debía haber sido más cuidadoso, se había interpuesto demasiado en el camino del Fuhrer por ese mismo motivo él le estaba sancionando con lo más intocable para él: Su reina

- **Jefe creo que debería hacerlo cuanto antes, después de todo y aunque no tenga su firma nos separan, así el Fuhrer lo ha querido – **se quejó Havoc mordiendo levemente la boquilla de su cigarro, metió las últimas cosas que le quedaban en la caja de cartón donde se encontraban sus pertenencias, no era sólo duro para su superior, sino también para cada uno de sus subordinados. Habían sido destinados a cada punta de Amestris, con tal de estar alejados de lo que "no les convenía" y por cómo habían sido destinados, podía ser la última vez que se volvieran a encontrar (especialmente en esta vida)

- **Lo se Havoc, está deteniendo mis movimientos, es por mi culpa que os trasladen – **mordió la uña de su pulgar y se levantó de la silla, no sabía por dónde buscar el lado positivo de esa situación.

- **Coronel, debería firmar cuanto antes, sería un problema que el propio Fuhrer viniera a por la solicitud de traslado. – **ella se había dirigido a él después de toda la mañana, desde que habían recibido la noticia, el ambiente se había caldeado demasiado, ninguno sabía bien que decir simplemente intentaban actuar lo más normal posible.

- **¿Sabe lo que está diciendo teniente Hawkeye?**

**- Lo sé, señor, pero no hay otra opción**

**- Quizá si lo pensara por unos instantes, podría… - **se removió el pelo, su mirada estaba clavada en su ventana, cada uno de los soldados de central se encontraban sumidos en sus labores, podía verlo desde su posición, las cosas en Central estaban algo perturbadas y más en su sección.

**- Coronel – **le advirtió su primera teniente, a pesar de no mirarla a la cara sabía bien que tampoco era fácil para ella, Hawkeye se encargaba de cubrir su espalda, si la separaban de él estaría yendo en contra de su propia promesa de seguirle hasta el infierno.

- **Está bien, teniente – **suspiró, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el informe, su rostro reflejaba angustia, pero no quería hacérselo más difícil a sus propios subordinados, tomó la pluma y firmó con rapidez – **entrégueselo al Fuhrer cuando ocupe su lugar en su nuevo puesto.**

**- Sí señor**

**- No se preocupe, coronel nos irá bien, no tendremos que ahogarnos en el papeleo como solíamos hacer, gracias a usted – **bromeó Breda, había terminado de recoger todo, a su lado Fuery parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero intentaba que sus lágrimas no escapasen de sus ojos al fin y al cabo era un soldado no podía permitirlo.

- **E…este no es el final, señor – **musitó intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

- **Si os elegí es porque sé que no moriréis, es una orden, ni se os ocurra morir. – **dijo Roy con determinación en sus palabras, no podía perdonarse si algo les pasaba, jamás lo haría.

- **¡No señor! – **dijeron todos a la vez con sus manos pegada a su frente realizando el saludo militar.

- **Más le vale cuidarse, coronel – **rió Falman

- **No se preocupe por mí, suboficial.**

Cada uno de ellos con su correspondiente caja, salieron uno tras otro de la oficina, como la orden de su superior había dictado, una última mirada a la oficina y se cerró la puerta tras ellos, se había quedado solo, sin ninguno de ellos. El moreno se echó sobre su silla, ¿Por dónde debía comenzar ahora?


	2. Adaptación

**¡Hola! Lo primero es desearos un feliz 2012, repleto de momentos felices y sin frustraciones, como prometí, aquí traigo el capítulo 2 de este nuevo fic, espero que os guste.**

**Agradecimientos a : ****Laura-eli89, Hina-hatake y Andyhaikufma**

**Capítulo 1: **

Qué diferentes se habían vuelto las cosas en apenas tres días, el ambiente risueño y quizás divertido que presentaba su oficina diariamente se había esfumado, lo único beneficioso que habría alabado su primera teniente era que llegaba todos los días puntual, ya no tenía motivos para escaquearse, no se encontraba cómodo en su apartamento, miles de pensamientos le venían a la cabeza, ¿Cómo les estarían tratando?, ¿Habría sucedido algún atentado donde estaba Falman?, ¿Se estarían adaptando? O ¿Estaban cumpliendo un castigo de soledad al igual que él? Estaba descomunicado del mundo que le rodeaba, su deber era sentarse en aquella silla y esperar que el día acabara sin hacer nada que incomodara al Fuhrer, era terrible frustrante.

**- Jo, Jo, Jo veo que el ambiente por esta sección ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí - **sonrió Grumman mirando la solitaria oficina y con ella su coronel, apoyaba la palma de su mano en su cuello, el poco tiempo que dormía le estaba pasando factura.

- ** ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – **dijo el moreno con desgana, dirigiendo la mirada a aquella persona que fue su oficial en el Este.

- **Nada en particular, sólo pensé que te haría bien una partida de ajedrez – **sonrió el anciano sacando de debajo de su brazo el tablero de ajedrez al que tanto cariño había tomado desde que lo tenía.

- **No creo que ahora sea un buen momento**

**- Sin duda es idóneo – **se dirigió hacia él colocando el tablero bicolor sobre su mesa, al parecer venía muy preparado, sacó las piezas de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo y las colocó en su respectivo orden.

Roy suspiró y optó por empezar la partida, movió uno de sus peones sin pensarlo demasiado, no tenía demasiadas ganas de alargar la partida sobretodo en unos momentos así , Grumman sonrió, suponía que esa victoria sería para él.

**- La nueva orden de traslado del Fuhrer debe ser dura, ¿no es así?**

**- Esconde algo que no quiere que descubra, por eso ha optado por esto – **se sentía terriblemente desprotegido la mayoría de sus peones caían con rápidez, como si fuera cada obstáculo que intentaba saltar y no lo conseguía.

- **Por eso ha optado…- **sus palabras fueron idénticas a la de él por unos segundos, pero pudo ver como el rostro de su contrincante se ensombrecía-** por tener como secretaria a mi nieta, ¿no es así?**

**- Soy demasiado predecible – **gruñó él intentando que su rey retrocediera, pero estaba rodeado por cada uno de esos obstáculos que no podía saltar, eran cuatro principalmente: El Fuhrer era un homunculus, aún quedaba uno de ellos que no habían podido encontrar, el problema que tenía Central con los Ishbalitas y sobretodo el condenado secreto que se estaba escondiendo detrás de cada uno de esos pilares. Sentía que cada uno de esos problemas era referido a cada subordinado que le habían quitado, por eso su rey había caído en el tablero y por eso él estaba en una posición de caer también en la realidad.

- **Sabes que confío en ti, Mustang pero la situación se nos escapa de las manos, tenemos la misma ambición.**

**- Lo sé, sólo quiero recuperar las piezas de mi tablero, aunque me preocupe cada una de ellas, se imagina por la que más temo – **dirigió una mirada hacia el anciano, el cual asintió, parecían coincidir en lo mismo.

- **Me lo imagino, aún no sabemos con certeza los movimientos de Bradley – **recogió con sumo cuidado las fichas y plegó su tablero, sin decir nada más se levantó, debían reaccionar antes de que ellos decidieran dar el primer paso…

Por parte de su primera teniente, ella no parecía estar demasiado cómoda como su nuevo rango, ella era una militar, había luchado por llegar hasta la posición en la que se encontraba, jamás había optado por ser secretaria, pero sabía que lo que menos preocupaba al Fuhrer era su rango, sólo era una rehén para detener a su coronel. A pesar de eso no estaba asustada, ella no era esa clase de persona, ya que estaba a tanta cercanía del enemigo la aprovecharía. La rubia se llevó la mano a la frente y juntó sus talones al entrar en su despacho, nunca dejaría sus modales de lado.

**- Hawkeye, pasa – **dijo con seriedad.

Ella no dijo nada, cerró la puerta tras de sí, el suave "clic" de la puerta la hizo mirar al frente, su determinación se podía ver en sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa y se acercó al escritorio del Führer.

- **Riza Hawkeye, reportándose señor.**

**- ¿Qué le parece su nuevo puesto? – **estaba de espaldas a ella, parecía mirar algo interesante tras los cristales, pero con el rabillo del ojo estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de la teniente, ese pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad hizo que su bello se erizara.

- **Preferiría haber conservado mi puesto.**

**- El coronel Mustang estaba siendo un inconveniente tanto para padre como para Central, espero que lo entienda, no es nada personal es simplemente lo que debo hacer – **Bradley se giró parecía que intentaba desconcertarla con sus palabras pero no lo logró, el rostro de Riza estaba sumido por una gran neutralidad, se limitó a asentir levemente.

- **¿ En qué se basa mi trabajo?- **comentó ella sin cambiar su facción por un momento.

- **Encárgate de los informes relacionados con Central – **caminó hacia ella con paso lento, ofreciéndole una pequeña libreta – **por cierto los informes sobre los homunculus preferirían que desaparecieran.**

**- Su deber es encargarse de todos los documentos.**

**- ¿Estás yendo en contra de mis órdenes? – **enarcó una ceja

- **Por supuesto que no, con su permiso me encargaré de todo – **hizo un último saludo militar antes de perderse de la vista de Bradley, se sentó en el escritorio que quedaba detrás de la puerta del Fuhrer, y se limitó a suspirar, debía recordar que King Bradley no era Roy Mustang para anteponerse sobre él…

Qué diferente era la adaptación de unas situaciones a otras, años atrás se había amoldado a ejercer el trabajo de una ama de casa, correcta y silenciosa que se encargaba de las tareas de la casa y de su enfermo padre. Al tomar una nueva decisión había decidido adaptarse a la milicia y proteger a esa persona , seguirla hasta el lugar más oculto del mundo si era necesario, cuidando su espalda (y como no obligándolo a hacer el papeleo). Y de nuevo todo lo que había forjado se había derrumbado por una decisión que no había tomado, era difícil, pero por ello no iba a derrumbarse.

El día no paso muy diferente de lo que había sido, sólo quizás no tenía que regañar a su superior por no hacer su trabajo debidamente, ni de entregarlo a tiempo, después de todo parecía leal a sus deberes, aunque de vez en cuando sentía su mirada clavarse en su nuca, como si intentase leer sus pensamientos buscando algún tipo de información que le fuera de utilidad, ese sentimiento hacía mucho que había dejado de sentirlo, desde Ishbal al notar como el enemigo la observaba esperando que diera un paso en falso para acabar con su vida.

Cuando llegó a casa agradeció el cariño que le brindaba Hayate al verla ingresar en el apartamento, parecía echar de menos a su dueña, de tal forma que acarició con su cabeza la pierna de ella.

- **Cómo siempre eres el único que puede entenderme – **sonrió ella acariciando con cariño detrás de las orejas a su Shiba inu, lo único que le brindaba algo de paz tras volver del cuartel eran aquellos momentos de soledad, caminó hasta el baño donde se dio una ducha de forma tranquila, pensando en cada haciendo del Fuhrer, y lo más importante, ¿cómo estaría su coronel? En efecto imán acarició suavemente su hombro, notando aquella cicatriz que las llamas de éste le habían ocasionado, conociéndole sabía de sobra que estaría frustrado intentando desviar sus pensamientos de alguna manera, (quizá con alguna cita, o mirando por la ventana a un punto en concreto), se limitó a suspirar después de todo no podía hacer nada al respecto si no seguir las órdenes del Fuhrer, después de todo la situación era buena para ambos, en aquella mañana había conseguido recopilar todos los informes de los homunculus que Bradley le había echo desechar, había descubierto el mapa de Amestris , unido por los laboratorios donde Envy y los demás habían atacado, dando un círculo de transmutación. Por supuesto ella no sabía nada al respecto de la alquimia (y tampoco le interesaba), pero aquella información, le sería muy útil. El sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer todo estaba dispuesto para no poderse relajar ni un segundo, tomó una toalla, la puso alrededor de su cuerpo y dejando unas pequeñas gotas caer conforme salía de la ducha, tomó el teléfono con rapidez.

**- Hawkeye al habla.**

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta al instante, la persona al otro lado del teléfono parecía estar pensando con claridad lo que debía decir, escuchó suspirar.

**- Siento molestarla teniente, supongo que acaba de llegar de trabajar.**

**- Así es, coronel, ¿Ha pasado algo? – **enarcó la ceja, siempre aparecía en el momentos menos conveniente, siempre que los pensamientos vagaban directos sobre su persona, solía aparecer, le parecía verlo por un momento con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, y con su ego bien inflado llamándola.

**- Bueno me preguntaba si estaba bien.**

**- Estoy perfectamente, coronel – **suspiró ella, podía notar a la perfección el tono de preocupación al igual que nerviosismo que presentaban sus palabras, después de todo no se había alejado mucho de sus pensamientos, sabía cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. – **Será mejor que descanse, buenas noches.**

**- No creo que pueda dormir – **dijo él con rapidez antes de que su teniente colgara, ella detuvo su acción y suspiró.

-** No puedo ayudarle en su insomnio.**

**- Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo – **sus palabras sonaron quebradas, ¿intentaba darle pena? , en cierto modo si lo estaba haciendo, con su mano libre agarró la toalla que comenzaba a descender.

**- Sólo han pasado tres días.**

**- Más que tiempo suficiente – **dijo Roy, al otro lado del teléfono escucho dos trozos de hielo chocar dentro de una copa, al parecer estaba bebiendo (típica costumbre suya) – **Necesito que vengas.**

**- No son horas, coronel, además debo ser puntual con el fuhrer.**

**- Espero que con él sea tan severo que conmigo, teniente, no me gustaría que tocara mi terreno **

Sus palabras estuvieron fuera de lugar desde su comienzo hasta su final, sabía de sobra a que se refería, al igual que cuando él le pedía algo que implicaba romper la ley de fraternización se negaba, ¿pensaba que con Bradley sería diferente?

- **Lo siento**

**- Con el debido respeto coronel, sus palabras fueron inapropiadas, además de que no le pertenezco, buenas noches. – **colgó sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, odiaba cuando actuaba de forma tan infantil, no sabía que habría estado pensando todo el día sobre ella, pero esperaba no tener que cruzárselo por lo menos en unos cuantos días.

Se giró al escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de detrás de su espalda, pero no vio a nadie, Hayate se había agazapado, al parecer también había notado aquello, si hubieran sido los vecinos no habría sonado tan cercano, era cierto que los apartamentos parecían tener las paredes de papel, aun así, sabía muy bien cuando tenía a alguien tan cerca suya, miró una vez más, sólo había una inmensa oscuridad recorriendo su apartamento, sintió que debía encender las luces y así lo hizo. Por un momento dejó de sentirse como una víctima…

**Continuará:**


	3. Sombras

**¡Hola! La verdad es que estoy sorprendida por la llegada de tantos reviews quiero dar las gracias a esas persona que dejaron su comentario respecto al fic, que les gustó y que gracias a mi idea puedan disfrutar un poco de esta magnífica pareja, muchísimas gracias**

**Agradecimientos a****: LalaCleao(Siento no poner tu Nick entero pero si no, me lo borra -.-), Zadomenliz , Andyhaikufma, laura-eli89 y hina-hatake**

**Capítulo 2:**

Sentía una fuerte presión en su cuello, el aire no parecía llegarle a los pulmones, era como si dos manos afiladas le agarraran intentando matarla, esas manos parecían clavarse en su piel de tal forma que la sangre se desbordaba por él, se removió en la cama intentando zafarse de ese agarre que le quitaba la vida poco a poco. Parecía estar soñando, notaba como su cuerpo caía por un pozo sin fondo sumido por la oscuridad, quería gritar para hacer reaccionar a su propia subconsciencia pero nada salió de su garganta, nada ni siquiera una sílaba.

Un gran estruendo le hizo abrir los ojos, se encontraba en el suelo, al parecer cada movimiento que había hecho la había llevado a caerse, suspiró aliviada abrazando con cierto temor a Black Hayate, debía recomponerse.

**- Estoy bien – **susurró ella, un sudor frío recorría su frente, incluso aquel pijama azul cielo que llevaba se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo, no podía volver, no , ese sentimiento de ser un simple objetivo con el que había que acabar. Alzó la mirada hacia su despertador, _las cinco de la mañana, _en breve debería volver a aquel lugar en el que era presa. Y por lo que podía intuir también tenía un carcelero que la observaba constantemente – **Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.**

Todas las noches vivía esa misma sensación, cada vez que intentaba descubrir algo para beneficiar a su coronel, o rebuscaba más de lo que debía, esas sombras le advertían que retrocediera, no tenía intención de avisárselo, después de su última conversación lo último que deseaba era escuchar un comentario inapropiado de su parte.

**- Buenos días, señor – **saludó Hawkeye al ver entrar al Fuhrer, le dirigió un leve asentimiento y se dirigió a su escritorio sin decir nada más al respecto.

La mañana pasaría como siempre, en un silencio perturbador, ella se encargaría de los informes referentes a todo lo que ocurría en Central, y el Fuhrer se encargaría de su deber y a las pocas horas se iría a hacer sus típicas visitas o iría a sitios de los cuales ella no estaba informada.

- **Hawkeye encárgate de hacerme llegar los informes referentes a los hemanos Elric, me gustaría saber de su paradero.**

**- Por supuesto señor, ¿Dónde podré encontrarle? – **alzó sus ojos rojizos hacia la mirada de Bradley que pareció mirarla seriamente por unos instantes.

**- Llévelos a mi casa – **dijo sin más saliendo por la puerta y dejándola sola en aquella gran oficina de la cual ella no formaba parte y nunca lo formaría.

Los informes del Oeste le dejaban más tranquilo, al parecer Fuery se encontraba bien, e incluso Breda parecía tener una mejor dieta que cuando se encontraba en la oficina, lo único que le preocupaba era Falman, gracias a la _reina del hielo _no había podido recibir ningún informe o carta referente de cómo le iban las cosas. Tras la última conversación con su teniente primera lo que más le había animado el día era aquella información, así que optó por tomarse la mañana libre y retirarse a la biblioteca.

**- Buenos días, coronel Mustang**

**- Scieska , ¿Ha habido alguna novedad por aquí? – **inquirió con gesto serio al ver como la clasificación de libros había cambiado.

- **Ha sido orden del Fuhrer, señor, reclamó unos libros referentes a la piedra filosofal y los homúnculus, dijo que no era necesario tener esa información especialmente si no había incidencias de ello.**

El moreno apretó los puños sin poder contener su propia rabia, ¿Qué no había incidencias?, si él era el primero que daba incidencia de ello e incluso había condenado su rutina con tal de que ello no saliese a la luz, en esos momentos le daban ciertos instintos de presentarse en su oficina y chasquear los dedos.

**- ¿ S-Se encuentra bien?**

**- No es nada – **gruñó él frunciendo el ceño, salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada más, había optado por dar su primer paso recopilando información de aquel lugar, después de todo Hughes estuvo allí investigando y por haber resuelto la mayoría de los enigmas de los que constaba Central había terminado asesinado por uno de ellos. Ya no quedaba nada, ni siquiera una mísera pista en el cuartel. Otra vez se le había adelantado Bradley.

No tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a su oficina, preferiría salir del cuartel e irse al bar de Madame Christmas, quizás allí encontraría a alguna mujer y pasaría la noche con ella olvidándose de todos sus problemas.

"_Espero que con él sea tan severo como conmigo, teniente, no me gustaría que tocara mi terreno_**"**

Se llevó la mano a su cabello, esas palabras acababan en su mente, cada vez que no conseguía encontrar algo para centrar su atención. Su teniente debía estar maldiciéndole después de todo había conseguido con sus palabras hacerle cargar un peso más, es más había dudado de su fidelidad hacia él, no tenía derecho a juzgarla sobretodo cuando él había traicionado su fidelidad y salía con mujeres cuando lo necesitaba, tiró su chaqueta hacia el sofá, sin duda ya era hora de comer y su escritorio estaba lleno de informes atrasados más los que debía entregar aquel mismo día, se podría ahogar en ellos perfectamente. Sonrió irónicamente se la imaginaba delante de él reprimiéndole por el "arduo" trabajo que había presentado aquella mañana, cortando sus pensamientos decidió salir hacia el comedor, después de todo si realmente estuviera delante de él y viera su rostro, le habría disparado sin dudarlo.

Riza miró de reojo hacia la puerta, no le cuadraban demasiado las cosas, aquel militar que había entrado en la oficina era compañero de Maria Ross estaba segura de ello, ¿Qué relación tendría con el Fuhrer? Por más que le daba vueltas, estaba claro que no había relación. Recobrando su postura y su concentración en los informes que tenía delante de ella, escuchó rechinar la puerta, allí estaba de nuevo aquel soldado, tenía una sonrisa cínica y poco esperada en su rostro, después de todo Denny Brosh no destacaba por su ironía o cinismo.

**- Buenas tardes, teniente Hawkeye, se ve más interesante que de costumbre – s**onrió nuevamente con esa sonrisa más mordaz que anteriormente.

Las curvas de sus labios se alzaron hacia arriba, lo comprendió perfectamente, era aquella persona de la que Edward les había hablado, aquel homunculus que era capaz de transformarse.

**- ¿Le resulta gracioso mi saludo? – **inquirió con una ceja alzada, al ver la expresión de la rubia.

- **No, sólo pensaba que las copias podían ser más perfectas – **ensanchó más su sonrisa y cogió unos informes antes de levantarse – **Me retiro a comer.**

La vio irse, su mirada estaba clavada en su espalda, el rostro de Brosh se había endurecido e incluso se había cruzado de brazos contemplando como aquella mujer desaparecía de su vista.

**- Ya veo, esa Hawkeye es demasiado astuta.**

**- Te has delatado tú mismo ante ella, Envy – **gruñó Bradley detrás de él, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a su espalda, mirando hacia la misma dirección donde miraba aquel homunculus, aquel lugar donde ya no se encontraba su secretaria. – **Después de todo, ese "Ojo de halcón" es capaz de ver cualquier cosa.**

**- ¿Por eso la estas reteniendo? – **inquirió aquel falso Denny Brosh dirigiendo una mirada hacia su "hermano".

**- Nos será muy útil sobretodo cuando meta las narices buscando información para Mustang.**

**- Interesante, estoy impaciente por ver tu plan, **_Wrath_

La hora del almuerzo había sido una forma de escapar de aquella presión, había llegado a la conclusión que cuando estaba en algún lugar donde había poca luz, miles de ojos se clavaban en todas sus perspectivas, quizá se acostumbraría a aquel sentimiento, (o eso quería pensar). Puso sus informes debajo de su brazo y tomó una bandeja, echándose un poco de cada cosa, después de todo no tenía demasiado tiempo para tomar un almuerzo calmadamente ya que acabaría en una media hora. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, buscando una mesa donde poder hacer ambas acciones, terminar los informes y comer lo necesario para enfrentar lo que quedaba de día, hasta que le vio levantado la mano en su dirección. Otro inconveniente: Lidiar con su coronel.

- **Teniente – **la llamó para que alzara la mirada hacia él, pero no obtuvo nada, ella hizo como si no le hubiese visto y siguió buscando un sitio donde poder sentarse, aun así había elegido la hora punta para ir a comer, todas las mesas estaban llenas, el balbuceo y ruido de sus compañeros de la milicia le hizo percatarse de que no podría huir mucho rato de él, suspiró.

**- ¿Piensa huir mucho tiempo de mí? – **inquirió saber al verla acercarse.

-** No estaba huyendo coronel.**

**- Nos conocemos demasiado, teniente – **sonrió sarcásticamente, no podía mentirle después de todo como había intuido estaría enfadada con él, y tenía sus motivos después de todo, Riza Hawkeye no era propiedad de nadie, y aunque le doliera ni siquiera de él.

-** Veo que tiene trabajo – **comentó ella, ignorando sus últimas palabras, se sentó enfrente de él, dejando la bandeja aún lado y centrándose de terminar los informes que debía entregar.

- **No tener subordinados es un poco duro.**

**- Ahora podrá darse cuenta de quien hacía realmente el papeleo – **dijo ella, dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia la bandeja y pellizcó un trozo de pan, llevándoselo a la boca.

- **Me ofende teniente, yo siempre me encargo de mi trabajo. **

**- Siento discrepar, coronel – **suspiró, en aquella incómoda conversación ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle, podía sentir sus ojos negros clavados en su coronilla, aun así no alzó la mirada después de todo sabía que rumbo llevaría esa conversación.

**- ¿Si me disculpara por mi pequeña frustración de la otra noche, me perdonaría? **

**- Llamar a alguien de su propiedad no lo llamaría frustración, señor, sino celos y particularmente hacia el Fuhrer. – **estaba siendo seca y quizá dura en sus palabras pero después de todo no lo perdonaría con ese tono lastimero que estaba usando con ella, le conocía y al igual que en ocasiones él la presionaba, ella también era capaz de hacerlo.

- **No tolero que me quiten a mis subordinados, especialmente a mi subordinada más leal.**

**- Debería tomarse las cosas con calma, después de todo esto nos llevará un tiempo – **dio una suave mirada hacia el reloj del comedor, le quedaban sólo unos diez minutos para volver a retomar todo lo que le quedaba por hacer hasta que terminara su turno, suspiró nuevamente, llevándose un pequeño bocado a la boca, tenía el estómago cerrado no le apetecía digerir demasiado.

**- Creo que eso es imposible, sólo espero que si ocurre algo no dude en llamarme.**

**- Coronel, ¿Debo recordarle que no soy una mujer en apuros? – **le amonestó severamente ante sus palabras, no le gustaba demasiado que su superior la viera de aquella manera, después de todo, ella había decidido proteger su espalda, si fuera débil no sería capaz de llevar esa promesa hasta los extremos de seguirle al infierno.

-** Lo siento, al parecer estoy complicando aún más las cosas.**

**- Debo volver al trabajo.**

**- Tenga cuidado – **Roy la miró seriamente, podía verlo en sus ojos, estaba preocupado demasiado por su bienestar y debía ser al contrario, después de todo ella debía velar por él y debía empujarle poco a poco para alcanzar su meta.

**- Lo tendré, pero no me miré así.**

El moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando se marchó, ¿Cómo quería que ocultara aquella preocupación? Estaba en manos de nada más y nada menos que King Bradley, un homunculus, no era para estar demasiado relajado. Necesitaba una copa, o quizá dos…

No le quedaba demasiado tiempo para terminar todo lo que aún le faltaba, debía puntualizar los puntos más importantes de cada idea: De Ishbal, y también de las reformas en Lyor, además de incluir su firma como teniente primera para quitar trabajo a su coronel después de todo se ahorraría de tener que esperar su opinión y punto de vista al respecto, sabía con claridad que pensaba de cada cosa así que se encargaría de ello por sí misma.

_Las cuatro_

_Las cinco_

_Las seis_

_Las siete…_

A pesar de tener tanto trabajo las horas parecían estar en su contra cada cinco minutos tenía el impulso de mirar el reloj y ver si habría acabado, seguro que en su anterior puesto aquello no le pasaría. Estaba atardeciendo y nuevamente la oficina se tornó con oscuras siluetas alrededor de su escritorio, agradecía que sólo le quedaban tres informes por firmar y se iría para llevarle personalmente los informes a Bradley. Volvió a sentir como si alrededor de su cintura aquellas manos afiladas que aparecían en su sueño la aferraran, sintió un fuerte dolor, apretó los puños no podía permitirse gritar no estando en la realidad y no en una de sus pesadillas. La rubia se levantó rápidamente, cogió sus informes recogidos en una carpeta y con su otra mano tomó su chaqueta, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, no, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Sin duda las sombras estaban dándole a entender que estaba en su camino, y estaban dispuestas a quitarla de él…

**Continuará:**


	4. Topo

**¡ Hola!, como dije en mis demás comentarios, estoy muy contenta por los reviews, gracias a todas las que me seguís y esta idea os parece interesante, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis =D**

**Agradecimientos a: ** x. LalaCleao. x, Andyhaikufma, Akamaruwolf323 y laura-eli89

**Capítulo 3:**

**- Perdón por venir a esta hora, su excelencia me pidió que entregara estos informes urgentemente - ** su voz era segura y dulce para dirigirse a aquella mujer, después de todo la señora Bradley, era una mujer bondadosa y alegre, aunque al verla sonreír tan amigablemente, hacía que su corazón se encogiese, sin duda estaba en un punto estratégico para no levantar sospechas frente a los demás y especialmente sobre aquella personas que sospechaban de su esposo.

-** Perdona, pero mi esposo no se encuentra en casa - ** sonrió dulcemente.

Aquello le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, después de todo, él mismo le había insistido en que aquella noche se presentase allí y le diera aquellos papeles de forma urgente, ¿Para qué la había llevado hasta allí? Sintió como su vello se erizaba, la situación le tenía bastante alerta aunque intentaba no mostrarlo demasiado.

**- Me dijo que necesitaba esto para mañana – **aseguró la rubia, entregando la carpeta junto a los informes a su esposa, después de todo, aquella había sido la única orden, llevar los documentos referentes a los Elric después de concluir su trabajo.

**- ¿Para mañana cierto? de acuerdo yo misma se los daré**

**- Con su permi… - **dio unos estratégicos pasos hacia atrás, no tenía nada más que hacer allí, ni siquiera era buena idea preguntar sobre las acciones de King Bladley ni mucho menos, (principalmente porque no era asunto de un subordinado), pero ese sentimiento la embargó de nuevo instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia su cintura, donde horas antes había sentido aquel profundo dolor, se giró rápidamente pero sólo se limitó a suspirar.

- **Selim, ¿Todavía estas despierto? – **inquirió su madre con cierta preocupación en sus palabras, había oscurecido hacia bastante tiempo, y como cualquier madre estaría preocupada porque su hijo durmiera las ocho horas necesarias para que no tuviera indicios de sueño al día siguiente.

**- Sí, escuche la puerta y pensé que era mi padre.**

**- Ella es la teniente Hawkeye** – explicó su madre. La rubia se limitó a mirarle de forma cariñosa y asentir levemente hacia su dirección.

- **Buenas noches señorita Hawkeye **

**- Es un placer conocerte, siento haber interrumpido tu hora de descanso.**

Ese sentimiento aún la estaba asaltando, nunca había querido sospechar de ningún niño (especialmente por todo lo ocurrido en Ishbal y cómo empezó la guerra), a pesar de sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pequeña risa tímida y curiosa, no le hizo sentirse segura, pudo respirar un poco cuando dio las buenas noches y junto a un sirviente se retiró.

**- Parece ser un niño inteligente – **comentó en voz alta.

**- ¿Verdad que si? estoy muy orgullosa de él como si fuéramos sus verdaderos padres, bueno como es el hijo de un pariente lejano de Bradley debe tener la personalidad de su padre.**

Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron más de lo normal, su coronel sospechaba que Selim Bradley era el hijo de algún pariente de su esposa, después de todo, era imposible que un homúnculus tuviera un hijo… ¡Imposible! Tragó saliva.

**- ¿No es su pariente?**

**- No – **negó ella rápidamente, llevándose una mano a la mejilla y mirando con cierta preocupación a la teniente - **¿Se encuentra bien teniente Hawkeye?**

**- No se preocupe, sólo estoy algo cansada, si me disculpa – **hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la casa, aquello que habían estado buscando constantemente, estaba frente a sus ojos en todo momento _**- según lo que dijo el coronel, King Bradley creció como un conejillo de indias estaba aislado y vivía en un laboratorio, ¡Él no tiene parientes!, además esa sensación de hace un rato...ese niño - **_ Debía informar a su coronel rápidamente, incluso los hermanos Elric estaban en peligro.

La oscuridad de las afueras de la mansión Bradley no ayudaba demasiado, a pesar de que sus pasos fueran firmes y rápidos, sentía como si cada uno de ellos se estuviese ralentizando, cada esfuerzo que hacía por salir de allí, era frustrando por aquellas sombras que estaban tras de sí. Las oía reír y perseguirla, como si se tratasen de unos niños con ganas de jugar, pero sabía que no era así, era algo mucho más difícil.

**- ¿Lo percibiste no es así, teniente Hawkeye? , ¿O debería decir la espía de Mustang? **

Hawkeye se detuvo, se limitó a seguir dándole la espalda a aquel individuo que se encontrara detrás de ella. Suspiró levemente, ni por su parte ni por la de él iban a huir, ni siquiera se dignaría a tomar su arma y dispararle, no era el momento adecuado, si hacia alguna tontería miles de soldados a las órdenes del Fuhrer la estarían apresando en menos de dos segundos.

- **Sentí a alguien con sed de sangre, eso ya lo había sentido antes, pero ahora me acorde completamente, fue la misma sensación de cuando un homunculus llamando Glutony me ataco, Selim Bradley, ¿ Qué demonios eres tú?**

**- Eres muy valiente al pedir mi identidad en este tipo de situación – **sonrió el niño aún escondido entre sus propias sombras, miles de ojos estaban clavados en su espalda, mirando cada pequeño efecto reflejo e incluso para ver algún síndrome de nerviosismo en ella – **Tal y como me dijo Bradley.**

**- No puedo sentirme enorgullecida de que dos homunculus hablen de mí, después de todo soy una simple rehén – **sus ojos rojizos miraron de reojo a aquella esquina, otra vez esa presión se hacía presente en ella, esa presión era mayor a ninguna que había sentido. Cuando se enfrentó a Gluttony sintió algo parecido pero no era tan fuerte, e incluso cuando había hablado con "Envy" aquella mañana había percibido una presión leve a la que no tomó demasiada importancia, ninguna de las situaciones era a la que se encontraba ahora.

**- No me esperaba menos de una subordinada tan leal para Mustang, has encontrado lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar – **su sonrisa fue más abierta que la anterior, por sus carcajadas era incluso más sádica y fuerte que la anterior. – **Mi nombre es Pride, soy el homunculus original.**

**- ¿ Homunculus original? ¿Qué significa eso? – **presionó levemente.

- **Exactamente lo que dije, estas tratando de obtener información sobre mí, como imaginaba- **Con un suave movimiento, las sombras a su mando lentas y sigilosas fueron encaminadas hacia ella con lentitud, entrelazándose por las piernas de la teniente primera – **Realmente eres muy valiente, dime, ¿No desearías ser nuestra compañera?**

**- ¿Compañera? , sólo queréis peones a los que manipular – **dijo con cierta calma, sus movimientos eran rígidos, pero no se dejó intimidar. Su proposición la había desubicado considerablemente, después de todo, el Fuhrer la quería a su lado para detener los movimientos de su coronel, no era nada para ellos, solo una rehén.

- **Todos tenemos ideales y personas a los que proteger, teniente Hawkeye, y tú no eres una excepción – **las sombras siguieron enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo, su cintura dolida anteriormente, sus costillas (que eran comprimidas por aquella presión), su pecho e incluso su cuello.

- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**- Sólo me pregunto hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por él, después de todo el coronel Mustang sólo es un inconveniente – **sus palabras se detuvieron en un incómodo silencio – **o quizás podría ser uno de los nuestros mediante la piedra filosofal.**

El agarre hizo que su mandíbula se tensara, la presión en su cuello la hacía respirar con dificultad y el corte que acababa producir en sus mejillas, le hacía divertirse aún más. Después de todo para él todas las mujeres estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón, todas eran débiles y tenían un punto flaco, fácil de conseguir.

- **¿Podrías detener estas amenazas inútiles? **

**- Ya veo… es una lástima que no aceptes mi oferta **– la soltó con cierta decepción – **Sin embargo Hawkeye te estaré observando desde las sombras, especialmente si accedes a seguir siendo un **_**topo.**_

Al final sus propios deseos de escapar de la rutina le habían convencido para ir al bar de Madame Christmas y tomar una copa (eso se intentaba decir, con su segunda copa en la mano). Su conversación con Hawkeye al mediodía, no había sido muy útil, incluso le parecía que la había vuelto a molestar, sabía de sobra que odiaba que la protegiera (después de todo, ella se encargaba de protegerlo a él), pero… por ello mismo alguien debía preocuparse por ella.

**- No te veo muy animado, pequeño Roy – **dijo la dueña del local, mirando a su hijo adoptivo con cierta preocupación, para ella, cada una de sus facciones eran como un libro abierto para él.

**- Demasiados problemas en el cuartel, Madame. – **de un solo trago se tomó el vaso de whisky, y lo dejó con más fuerza de la normal, ocasionando un pequeño estruendo en la barra.

**- ¿Están relacionados con Elizabeth, no es así?**

**- ¿Tanto se me nota? – **sonrió angustiosamente, alzando nuevamente su copa hacia la dueña, ordenando una tercera copa, estaba demasiado sobrio para olvidar todas las frustraciones que llevaba a la espalda.

- **Normalmente sueles venir cuando las cosas están relacionadas con ella – **suspiró.

- **¿¡Eh? Roy-san, ¿Tanto se ha adentrado una mujer en tu corazón? – **gritó una dolida Vanessa, abrazándole por el brazo.

- **No sé si en mi corazón Vanessa, pero sí suele estar bastante tiempo en mi mente – **removió su cabello moreno, despeinándolo más de lo debido.

**- Acabas de contestar a su pregunta, pequeño Roy, siempre Elizabeth ha estado tanto en tu mente como en tu corazón, ¿No lo crees?**

**- Es posible, pero ahora…, quizá esté en peligro por mi culpa. **

**- Yo creo que esa joven sabe cuidarse, después de todo su vida siempre ha sido dura y siempre ha estado avanzando a pesar de eso – **aseguró Madame, lavando unas copas y colocándolas encima de la barra llenándolos de Brady y completándolo con una pequeña aceituna en su interior.

**- Necesito hacer una llamada – **el moreno se levantó suspirando y salió del local. Las palabras de su _madrastra_ eran más que ciertas, su teniente no necesitaba su protección después de todo sin su ayuda había conseguido avanzar, (especialmente cuando él la abandonó y ella le siguió) Se aproximó hacia una cabina cercana y descolgó el teléfono, lo miró por unos instantes, debía decirlo, si le pasase algo a Hawkeye , incineraría a ciertas personas…

Jamás había deseado llegar a casa como aquella noche, habían sido demasiadas emociones, la "presentación" de Envy y la más impactante, la "presentación" de Pride, se dejó caer detrás de la puerta, retomando el aire que no había necesitado en aquella situación. Su compañero que había esperado su llegada a casa durante todo el día se acercó a ella, acariciando sus piernas, sus pequeños sollozos llamaron su atención y le acarició suavemente.

**- Estoy bien… - **eso le había dicho tras su pesadilla, pero ahora se daba cuenta de ello, no intentaba convencer a Hayate de ello, si no así misma. Su apartamento estaba en la más completa oscuridad, con rapidez optó por darle al interruptor y se sintió un poco más aliviada.

Tras unos minutos abrazando a su Shiba Inu , el teléfono sonó, se le hacía demasiado familiar aquella situación pero no por ello dejaría de contestar. Con cierto dolor en sus movimientos, caminó hacia el teléfono y lo tomó.

**- Hawkeye al habla **

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella conversación, suspiró ante ello, su coronel no dejaría de tener las mismas manía cuando la llamaba, dirigió una mirada detrás de ella sin entender porque y volvió a hablar.

- **¿Ocurre algo coronel?**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? – **inquirió con cierta preocupación en sus palabras.

**- Señor, esta conversación la tuvimos hace unos días y no terminó demasiado bien – **Era demasiado inoportuno, cuando ocurría algo que les incluía a ambos, solía aparecer, sin previo aviso. Las palabras de Pride rondaban su mente, estaba al tanto de la información que había conseguido en la oficina del Fuhrer y también de lo importante que era Roy Mustang para ella (Era demasiado predecible y se maldijo por ello)

**- Tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu apartamento?**

**- No es necesario, como puede oír estoy perfectamente – **respondió nuevamente, dando un rápido vistazo hacia el pasillo de su apartamento. El silencio se hizo presente, especialmente por la parte de la teniente primera, que no había contestado más las insistencias de su coronel.

- **Ha pasado algo… - **No era una pregunta, lo estaba confirmando.

**- No es cierto, coronel…**

**- Voy para allá – **sin decir nada más, ni siquiera para oírla regañarle por su conducta había colgado, suspiró, sólo complicaría las cosas si iba para su apartamento, aun así no le preocupaba por su persona, sino por él mismo. Miró detenidamente el teléfono por unos instantes y colgó, en breve estaría haciéndola un interrogatorio, era lo que menos deseaba ahora, se dirigió a su habitación, quitándose la chaqueta militar por el camino, su superior no llegaría hasta aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, dejó la chaqueta en la silla de su escritorio y se miró por unos instantes en el espejo que tenía en la habitación. Riza no era una persona que soliese fijarse demasiado en su figura, tenía el tiempo justo todas las mañanas para ponerse el uniforme y alzarse el cabello, (ese era el uso que tenía de aquel espejo) Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al verse, alzó su mano deslizando el cuello de su jersey sin mangas, marrón chocolate dejando ver su cuello, y como suponía allí estaban las marcas que le había hecho Pride tras sus amenazas. Deslizó dicha prenda y la dejó caer al suelo, la seriedad marcó su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se miró la cintura, las marcas eran más notorias en aquel lugar e incluso al descender un poco el pantalón pudo ver coágulos de sangre que habían caído de aquellas marcas (posiblemente horas antes), ahora entendía el dolor alrededor de su cintura. Alzó la vista hacia su espalda, parecía que su tatuaje había sido tachado por miles de líneas ocasionadas por aquel homúnculus, no le dolían pero ver su espalda magullada de aquella manera le hacía recordar demasiadas cosas que quería omitir de su mente. Sintió unos pasos por el pasillo, por un instante le pareció obra de su imaginación, desde que había llegado a casa había estado demasiado pendiente de cualquier sombra que había por el lugar, volvió la vista hacia el espejo, recordando como su padre se había encargado de tatuar ese gran tatuaje en su espalda.

**- ¿Qué demonios?... – **parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, tomó la arma que había encima de su escritorio y apuntó hacia la puerta. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- **¿Coronel? – **Bajó el arma, mirándole de forma reprobatoria al ver como su mirada se dirigía a su cuerpo - **¿Cómo ha entrado?**

**- Podría haber entrado cualquiera si se deja la puerta sin cerrar, teniente, al igual que yo podría haber sido un violador. – **su mirada seguía posicionada en su cuerpo, pero no sonreía arrogantemente como solía hacerlo normalmente, su mirada estaba endurecida.

**- No sea melodramático, señor, sólo ha sido un despiste por mi parte – **se agachó cogiendo el jersey que se encontraba en el suelo.

- **¿Qué ha ocurrido? **

**- Nada, coronel **

**- Si fuera así su cuerpo no luciría como si hubiese sido torturada – **gruñó acercándose a ella, sus ojos caminaban lentamente por cada herida que veía, tanto en su mejilla, como por su cuello, brazos y cintura.

- **Apreciaría que dejara de mirarme de esa manera.**

**- Teniente, le ordeno que me diga que ha pasado – **estaba demasiado cerca de ella, se estaba dejando llevar por su propio enfado y las ganas contenidas de matar a Bradley.

-** No trabajo para usted, señor, y creo que sería buena idea que se marchase – **sus palabras no le habían beneficiado en absoluto, sólo había conseguido que el malhumor que había conseguido Roy Mustang al entrar en su habitación, se incrementara, por ello la tomó por una de sus muñecas, llevando uno de sus brazos a su espalda, al igual que el pecho de él estaba pesado a su espalda, mirando cada marca con detenimiento. – **Coronel…**

**- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, si Bradley se ha pasado juro que…**

**- Basta, sólo investigué más de lo debido, no debería preocuparse – **intentó mover su muñeca sujeta, pero el agarre que tenía sobre ella, era protector, demasiado.

**- Es por mi culpa que estés así, deja que cure esas heridas.**

**- Puedo hacerlo yo sola, coronel – a**monestó, incómoda por la situación, podía verlo en el espejo, sus ojos caoba estaban endurecidos, conocía esa expresión y ella, apoyando su espalda en él en contra de su voluntad, podía mirarse, con sólo el sujetador y el pantalón del uniforme, así estaba frente ante su superior. – **Suélteme **

Vio como Roy se mordía el labio inferior y la soltó, se sentó en la cama con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos removían su cabello.

**- ¿Se encuentra bien? – **le preguntó colocándose el jersey nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos.

**- No – **admitió – **no tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estoy por ti.**

**- No es necesario, coronel, después de todo estoy perfectamente como le dije apenas unos minutos, esto no es nada.**

**- Posibles cicatrices que marcaran tu cuerpo por mi culpa – **dijo con angustia en sus palabras, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de ella, intentando transmitir toda su frustración con sola mirarla a los ojos.

-** Yo elegí este camino, no estoy arrepentida de seguirlo, así que por favor, debe tranquilizarse. – **Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, fue ella quien se acercó a él, se agachó levemente y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro - **¿Sigamos con el plan, de acuerdo?, prometí que no le dejaría.**

**- Deberías huir ahora que puedes – **tiró levemente de su brazo, haciendo que cayera sobre él, su pasador cayó al suelo y la mano de él estaba en su nuca, en un abrazo que ni él ni ella esperaban…

Después de todo, seguir siendo el topo para que sus planes avanzara la estaba condenando, se sentía cada vez más en las garras de Bradley, quizá varias de sus promesas debería romperlas…

**Continuará:**


	5. Chantajismo

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, continuando con este fic al que he cogido mucho cariño, ahora que entré a clases nuevamente espero poder seguirlo continuamente (no quiero que se quede estancado) Y bueno debo agradecer a cada uno de vosotros por leer mi fic y darle una oportunidad ^^ Gracias**

**Agradecimientos a: **** x. LalaCleao .x , Andyhaikufma, laura-eli89 y hina-hatake, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4:**

La habitación estaba sumido en un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos se dignó a decir nada, después de todo no tenían permitido ningún tipo de acercamiento de ese tipo, y quizá una palabra relacionada con el tema les estaría condenando frente a la ley de fraternización. Sus respiraciones eran calmadas, por parte del moreno no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que la había abrazado, por parte de ella, había caído sentada sobre sus piernas en una posición algo incómoda especialmente para ella, (ya que sus piernas estaban abiertas alrededor de su cintura) Tragó saliva volviendo a tomar aquel tono neutral y tranquilo por su parte, debía recordarse que no lo tenían permitido.

**- Yo… no tengo motivos para huir – **susurró cerca de su oído, después de todo era lo único provechoso de aquella cercanía – **Aún debo seguir protegiéndole, como prometí hace tiempo.**

**- Sólo habla de lo profesional, teniente y no me estoy refiriendo a eso – **admitió dejando caer la mano que tenía posicionada en su cabello dorado. Le escuchó suspirar, sus ojos caobas estaban posicionados sobre los suyos, buscando más allá de aquellas respuestas tan leales y que no debían pasar aquella línea que siempre se habían puesto.

**- No voy a hablar más allá de lo personal, coronel, lo sabe. – **se levantó de su regazo sin decir nada más, referente al tema, pero sintió presión en su muñeca, no iba a dejar las cosas ahí.

**- Siempre termina dándome la espalda, especialmente cuando no quieres meterme en problemas.**

**- Nunca le he dado la espalda – **replicó con seriedad – **Y nunca lo haré, prometí seguirle hasta el infierno, sólo soy su teniente no puede esperar nada más de mí y lo sabe.**

Roy sonrió dolorosamente y se levantó de la cama sin soltarla en ningún momento, podía entender su postura, siempre la había entendido, estaba velando por él antes que por su propia felicidad y se maldecía por ella.

-** Ahora está huyendo – **la estaba mirando seriamente, sin dureza, conocía esa mirada la había visto tras la guerra de Ishbal, era impotencia tras el gran pecado que había cometido.

**- Es por su bien.**

**- Sería por mí bien si me estuviera apuntando con una pistola y me estuviera echando para no matarme, esto es diferente – **ironizó dando un paso hacia adelante, al que ella respondió dando uno hacia atrás. Pero su superior no se iba a dejar ganar con ese "tira y afloja", siguió avanzando hacia ella, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la habitación, los brazos de Roy estaban a la altura de su cabeza.

**- Coronel – **le advirtió, su ceño estaba fruncido, no podía evitar mirar fugazmente hacia el pasillo, si era cierto que estaba siendo vigilada no podía dejarse vencer por él, pero lo estaba diciendo muy difícil, le hacía perder el aliento conforme más se acercaba a ella. Notó como sus labios se habían posicionado en aquella primera marca de su cuello, los dedos de Roy bajaron levemente el cuello de su jersey marrón chocolate, besó su nueva marca, al notar como su cuerpo se tensaba suspiró.- **Le estoy protegiendo – **le dijo con seriedad en sus palabras.

-** Maldita sea Hawkeye, ¿Y quién te protege a tí?**

**- Yo no necesito ser protegida, se cuidar de mi misma – **su mirada era seria y decidida, al fin y al cabo su teniente primera era así, firme y recta tanto delante de él como delante de los demás, le frustraba, (sólo en cierto sentido) A pesar de ser su superior quería una mínima complicidad con ella, sólo quería saber que él no era uno más del cuartel, pero sabía que eso era imposible, Hawkeye no decía lo que sentía, pero sí se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás (eso ante todo) Por ello y por cada una de las cosas que se le venían a la mente, por cada situación en la que ella estaba en peligro, como lo estaba ahora siendo la secretaria de King Bradley, sí por una vez en su vida se sentía atado de pies y manos, ante aquella impotencia que sentía en esos momentos no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera frenar su instinto de tenerla a su lado como siempre lo había estado, por ello atrapó sus labios en un beso que había necesitado desde hacía mucho tiempo , fue apasionado en un intento de Riza por apartarse lo único que hizo fue adentrarse más en la boca de su coronel, estaba cayendo y lo sabía, pero no era el momento ni mucho menos. Los ojos de la rubia estaban semi abiertos ante cualquier caricia del moreno, un jadeo por parte de ella que terminó en unos segundos, cuando volvió a besarla y tomar su mentón para no dejarla ir. "Todo va a desbordarse por meterte en medio de sus ambiciones" se repetía constantemente Riza en su cabeza, se preocupaba sólo por él no por lo delicioso y estupendo que le pudiese parecer ese beso que le estaba dando, notó por un instante como su sombra se hacía más y más grande en la habitación, sabía muy bien que aunque el dueño de ellas no estuviera allí la estaría observando y calificando cada una de sus acciones, después de todo horas antes le había advertido sobre "Acercarse a Mustang". Las sombras parecieron levantarse del suelo, iban encaminadas para entrelazarse por los pies de su superior (cómo recordaba su presentación con Pride, anteriormente), hizo fuerza sobre él tomándolo del brazo y colocándolo en la posición que ella se encontraba, en la pared mientras que ella bajaba la mirada y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo los nuevos cortes en "advertencia" que le lanzaba aquel homúnculus. Ningún rastro de dolor se vio en su cara, intentó reprimirlo rápidamente, lo escuchó balbucear algo pero no le permitió hablar.

- **Como siga con esto, tendré que dispararle. **– le amenazó intentando sonar lo más enfadada posible.

**- Lo siento teniente… me dejé llevar demasiado por mis propios deseos y pensamientos, espero que pueda perdonarme. **

**- Es hora de que se vaya…**

La distancia entre ellos se volvió más amplia, Roy había dejado su posición y se dispuso a dirigirle una mirada que ella no correspondió, sabía que no iba a decir nada más de lo que había dicho esa noche, (y de las veces que le había advertido) Cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, suspiró larga y tendidamente dejándose caer al suelo, no le importó la nueva herida que residía en su cuerpo, ni siquiera temía por las amenazas que por parte de Pride no habían cesado. Sin duda esa noche no podría dormir, ni de velar por su bienestar con sus propios sentimientos, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba, sería una noche muy extensa…

Ninguna llamada ni ninguna nota explicando nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, la mañana se había mostrado tranquila, como otra cualquiera, ni siquiera se había dignado a acostarse, seguía en la misma posición fetal en la que había caído cuando Roy se había marchado de su apartamento, miró el despertador desde lejos. Se alistó como todas las mañanas, su uniforme perfectamente puesto y repeinó su pelo, volviendo a ponerlo en algo, acarició levemente a Hayate antes de salir en dirección al cuartel no sería una mañana muy fácil, lo sabía de sobra.

Por parte del moreno la mañana no había sido demasiado diferente, no había conseguido sentirse más tranquilo tras su última charla con Hawkeye la noche anterior, la había notado extraña, quizá era por su presencia, después de todo la había forzado a algo que ella no deseaba, había perdido su oportunidad o eso pensaba. Su llegada al cuartel no fue más especial que la de cualquier día, sólo había entrado en su oficina para dejar unos documentos, le enfermaba la soledad que se aspiraba en el ambiente, así que había optado por coger un teléfono e intentar comunicarse con sus otros subordinados.

**- ¿Cómo que Olivier Amstrong no acepta mi llamada? ¡Es un asunto urgente, necesito hablar con el suboficial Falman! – **gritó bastante enfadado ante las burlas de los hombres de Briggs, no sabía si su "cabecilla" estaba al corriente de todo lo sucedido con el Fuhrer(seguramente que no), escuchó risas y los gritos protestantes de aquella mujer rubia para que colgara, después de todo no iba a ser fácil hablar con ninguno de sus subordinados.

**- Sólo se ha limitado a gritarnos – **vociferó una voz, parecía ser la de Buccaneer.- **Lo siento pero no podemos realizar más llamadas con Central, después de todo no necesitamos vuestra ayuda en ningún momento**

- **¿Cómo pretende que me explique calmadamente, es una situación urgente, capitán?**

**- Lo que usted diga, coronel Mustang – **gruñó la otra voz tras el teléfono ocasionando un gran ruido cuando colgó. Optó por probar con Fuery y Breda pero en la localización que se encontraba cada uno no tenían ninguna línea telefónica cerca. La única opción que le quedaba era Havoc en el Este, pero no podía arriesgarse especialmente tras las últimas batallas que habían tenido, necesitaba a uno de sus más leales hombres en la retaguardia, guardándolo como si se tratase de una carta de gran valor que usaría cuando más lo necesitara.

¿Qué duro trabajo había hecho Roy Mustang aquella mañana? Nada particularmente, sólo aprovechar un poco la línea privada del ejército, y sin ningún beneficio a cambio, como esperaba, por alguna razón no podía comunicarse con ellos, ni sus informes le llegaban, ni sus cartas avisándoles de la situación, se despeinó un poco intentando pensar con más tranquilidad pero era imposible, la cabeza iba a estallarle, cogió los documentos que necesitaba entregar ese mismo día y se limitó a ir al comedor, necesitaba un café y bien cargado, no tenía tampoco demasiada hambre pero un poco de pan no le vendría nada mal para coger fuerzas, lo puso en su bandeja y se limitó a buscar un sitio libre con la mirada, pero al parecer todos sus compañeros habían optado por llegar pronto.

- **¿Está libre el asiento? – **inquirió saber a aquella mujer que se encontraba comiendo sola con lentitud. No era buena idea recordarle lo sucedido hace poco, podía ver en su cara las ojeras que se encontraban bajo sus ojos rojizos por su culpa, incluso el arañazo de su mejilla y sus muñecas eran visibles para él, pero no iba a montar ningún número en aquel lugar, sabía controlarse.

-** Por supuesto, ¿Cómo va el trabajo?**

El moreno se sentó ante sus palabras y asentimiento, al parecer no estaba enfadada, sacó los informes y se puso a rellenarlos cuando escuchó aquella pregunta que le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño.

- **Como ve, no puedo despegarme de él ni a la hora de comer, ¿Y tú? **

La rubia notó perfectamente por donde iba dirigida su pregunta, pero en sus facciones no se vio ningún tipo de sorpresa o ningún ceño fruncido.

- **Tengo demasiadas cosas que memorizar estoy bastante ocupada, pero al menos el Fuhrer se encarga de su trabajo adecuadamente y resulta de toda una ayuda, no como uno que yo sé. **– sonrió levemente llevándose la taza que había a su lado a sus labios, dando un pequeño sorbo que agradeció, esa era su primera comida del día y un poco de té caliente conseguiría relajar un poco su tensión.

- **Empieza a no gustarme el rumbo que toma esta conversación** – frunció el ceño dirigiéndole una mirada dolida.

No podía culparle, sabía muy bien como era, lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para saber los ideales y aspiraciones que tenía, tanto por su país como por ella, ni siquiera le había molestado su actitud de la noche anterior, había podido ver en su cara toda la preocupación contenida por cada uno de sus subordinados, así era él cargando con la culpa de todos. No tenía nada que perder y él conseguiría llegar hasta uno de sus objetivos: Encontrar al asesino de Hughes, tomó la taza con su mano derecha y dio dos suaves golpes a la mesa.

**- Por cierto, Scar está en el norte, al igual que los hermanos Elric.**

**- No me digas... – **inquirió con cierta curiosidad, escribiendo algo en su informe que ella no pudo ver, pero que comprendió a la perfección cuando levantó su mirada nuevamente para mirarla.

- **Mis antiguos compañeros Lucy e Ian también están en el norte, me han contado muchas cosas**

**- Si mal no recuerdo en el norte y en el este, se harán los ejercicios conjuntos esta primavera – **continuó Roy, escribiendo una pequeña nota al margen de otro nuevo informe.

- **Sí, hemos sido derrotados incontables veces con el mayor Miles y el capitán Buccaneer.- **dijo ella sin más levantándose de su asiento y terminando su conversación, había mucho que hacer aún y sólo quedaban escasas horas para terminar el día.

Cuando entró en la oficina del Fuhrer pudo sentir claramente esa angustiosa sensación de ahogarse, pero no hizo ningún gesto fuera de lo normal, se sentó en su respectivo lugar y continuó memorizando números, causas, militares que habían caído recientemente, y causas similares. Escuchó la risa proveniente de su superior dentro de la oficina, se abrió la puerta detrás de ella, al parecer había tenido una agradable conversación con el mayor Hakuro, no le importó, sólo le preocupó la última mirada que dirigió hacia su escritorio con desprecio y repulsión.

**- Hawkeye entra en mi despacho hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- **la aludida no se sorprendió en ningún momento, se levantó de la silla le siguió a la misma distancia que solía tener con el coronel, cuando estuvo dentro cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

- **¿Ha ocurrido algo, su excelencia?**

**- No creo que sea el mejor momento para ser ingenua, ¿no lo cree? – **dirigió una mirada por la ventana, esa mirada que parecía buscar una respuesta en el exterior, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver como su expresión con aquella sonrisa humilde había desaparecido convirtiéndose en seriedad endurecida. – _**Pride, **_** me informó de ello, especialmente de su visita anoche del coronel.**

**- No hay nada entre nosotros, señor, si se refiere por la ley de fraternización…**

**- No – **la cortó al instante, caminando unos pasos hacia ella, no veía lo que buscaba en su mirada y se adelantó unos pasos más hasta tomar su mentón – **Me refiero a que sigues siendo el perro de Mustang, me imagino que ya le habrás informado de todo.**

**- Mi decisión es seguirle aunque esté trabajando para usted.**

**- Me temo que eso no entraba en mis planes, Hawkeye, y lamentablemente no puede ser así, creo que no me queda más remedio que matarle y sus demás subordinados busquen a su asesino de por vida, como él está haciendo con el causante de la muerte de Hughes – **su tono fue arrogante y muy seguro de sí mismo en sus palabras, era nada más y nada menos que el Fuhrer, no podía ir en contra de él, pero en aquellos momentos la vida que tanto insistía día tras día en proteger iba a desaparecer por culpa de su propia lealtad, apartó su mano y apuntó a su pecho con una pistola que llevaba bajo la ropa.

- **Imaginaba que no ibas a renunciar de forma tan fácil – **sonrió Bradley desenvainando con rapidez una de sus espadas, la cual en una suave estocada había cortado la chaqueta de Riza por el pecho, si no se hubiera apartado en un instante, se estaría desangrando.

- **¿Qué es lo que pretende exactamente?**

Su pregunta quedó en el aire y no obtendría su respuesta, se había lanzado sobre ella como si fuera un enemigo más, ahora no sólo estaba luchando con su coronel si no por su propia vida, los movimientos de Bradley eran magníficos sus estocadas e incluso cada golpe que le propinaba era capaz de hacerla sangrar y colorear el suelo que pisaba a su alrededor de un rojo escarlata. La rubia disparó en sus puntos vitales, tres balas en apenas dos segundos pero no resultaron, recordó como Gluttony se había regenerado con facilidad tras haberle dedicado más de las diez balas que llevaba encima junto a Fuery.

- ** No puedo permitir esto – **le aseguró disparando de nuevo sus balas, unas nuevas tres balas impactaron contra él, por parte de la teniente primera le pareció extraño que nadie escuchase las balas ni los movimientos que se estaban ocasionando en aquella oficina, las estanterías con sus libros había caído al suelo, había incluso libros partido por la mitad o justo en el centro de cada uno de ellos había una bala incrustada.

La sangre brotaba por el brazo del Fuhrer parecía que la bala había inyectado bastante dentro de su piel por lo que tardaría en regenerarse más de lo normal, su ira estaba en su rostro podía verlo con claridad, en un nuevo salto fue a por ella, ahora con cada espada en cada mano, no pudo ver su primer movimiento cuando, notó como su espalda sangraba, sí ese ataque había llegado desde su costado al mismo centro de su espalda, el dolor le hizo hundir una rodilla en el suelo conforme respiraba agitadamente.

**- Seguramente, ya Pride, te informó de esto, Mustang es sólo una amenaza, siempre está dándome problemas, sería más útil en nuestro bando.**

**- Él jamás... – **contradijo Riza alzando la mirada hacia él, se acercaba de nuevo y no llevaba ninguna pistola más consigo, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de las nuevas heridas proporcionadas, la cogió del brazo y la alzó con fuerza.

- **Lo sé, jamás estaría de parte de los homúnculus, pero si le diéramos un incentivo de que por su causa no estás bien se desmoronará. – **su mirada seguía seria, intentaba transmitirle lo impotente que era frente a él, el poco poder que tenía ella sola si intentaba atacarle o si se había planteado la idea de matarle. –_**Padre**_** nos proporcionó como seres inmortales, somos personas que no tenemos los pecados que cometéis los humanos, me pregunto cuál sería él si introduzco una piedra filosofal en su cuerpo.**

**- Si cree que el coronel es tan débil está muy equivocado, excelencia, es un hombre que sabe muy bien lo que quiere.**

**- Y te quiere a ti – **dijo de forma tajante, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su compañera- **No es muy difícil saberlo, **_**Riza Hawkeye, **_**no sois buenos ocultándolo, sobretodo de mí**_** – **_la alzó más hacia arriba, un leve gemido escapó de los labios de la rubia ante ello, pero no dejó de mirarle con astucia y determinación, jamás la dejaría de lado, aunque muriese, siempre tendría esa expresión.- **Y si eres nuestra compañera, tendrías muchos beneficios, él no moriría, ni los demás militares se enterarían como rompéis las leyes de fraternización, tu silencio y distanciamiento de él es la mejor forma de protegerle.**

Ella no dijo nada al respecto, pero en cierta manera le daba la razón, desde que había comenzado aquella situación Roy, se había visto en demasiados problemas, tanto consigo mismo como en el cuartel, había prometido protegerle, pero… de aquella manera lo estaba haciendo, ¿No? Después de todo sabía que si se negaba ocurriría lo mismo acontecido con Hughes y no lo podía permitir… ni ahora ni nunca.

**- Si crees que no cumpliré con ello, puedo volver a dejar visible lo que tanto escondes y que **_**él**_** ha quemado por ti. – **apuntó a su cuello.

Los ojos de la rubia se desviaron a su espalda, tras uno de sus últimos ataques, su chaqueta de uniforme como su jersey sin mangas habían quedado rajados dejando ver la investigación de Berthold Hawkeye, completamente destrozada. Revivir el peso de que por su culpa hubiera más alquimistas de fuego que pudieran cometer atrocidades era una idea que le aterraba, su padre no le había dejado su investigación con ese propósito y mucho menos para que todos los que no fueran él, la vieran, todo estaba en contra de ella, y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, por el bien de su coronel y por el bien de Amestris…

**- De acuerdo…**

El moreno ajeno a todo lo acontecido con su teniente se encontraba en el baño, mirando cada uno de los nombres que le había proporcionado de forma exclusiva, transmitiéndole un mensaje que no podía decir en voz alta.

- **Miles, Bucarneer, York , Ida y Sugar también… -** apuntó en un pequeño papel aparte, extrayendo de cada nombre la primera inicial, ordenándolas como el mensaje decía. Al terminar de escribir y releer lo que había puesto, abrió los ojos **desmesuradamente -... Selim Bradley es un homunculus no puedo creer que sea verdad... ¿Que está a punto de pasar en Central?**

La ruleta del destino había comenzado a moverse y por unas decisiones, les había condenado, tenían los mismos intereses, pero distintos bando y distintos pensamientos… ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

**Continuará:**


	6. Enemigos

**¡Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero con las clases no he tenido muchos momentos de inspiración y cuando los tenía no tenía tiempo de escribirlos, aun así espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, aunque sea poco como mínimo intentare subir un capítulo a la semana.**

**Agradecimientos a: ****x. LalaCleao .x **( ¡Hola!, lo primero muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación, ya me recuperé del resfriado, me alegro que pudieses ser la primera en leer el capítulo aunque fuese algo tarde. Y me alegro que te haya gustado, quería hacer mi nueva historia bastante fiel a las situaciones reales al manga/anime, gracias por leer**) , Hina-hatake **( Hola, me alegro que estés bien y hayas podido leer pronto el capítulo. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo =) espero que lo disfrutes)**, Akamaruwolf323 **( Jajaja no te preocupes, no abandonaré el fic, incluso a mí me encanta escribirlo )** , Laura-eli89 **( Sí tuve tiempo para subirlo pronto ^^, siento la tardanza con este. Riza se toma muy enserio la protección de Roy aunque sea a costa de su propia vida, por eso me encanta su forma de tomar decisiones),** Darkrukia4 **(¡Gracias!)** y Andyhaikufma **( ¡Hola! No te preocupes, sé que estuviste ocupada, pero aún así sabes que agradezco mucho tu review. Sí este capítulo ha estado cargado de cosas ¿no crees? Royai, momentos duros y Bradley metiendo cizaña xD. La frase de Bradley a Riza incluso cuando yo la escribí me pareció algo épica, no pude evitar reirme, aunque me gusto como quedó, gracias por leer)

**Sin entreteneros más, aquí está el capítulo =)**

**Capítulo 5:**

Estaba preparada para la decisión que había tomado, quizá su rostro estaba más endurecido de lo normal y apretaba su pistola con más fuerza entre sus manos de forma más obligada, pero no era una excusa para lo que iba a hacer en aquellos momentos. Se movió cautelosa, intentando que sus pasos no fueran demasiado sonoros, era la primera misión que le había asignado su nuevo superior. Desde el incidente con Bradley había aprendido a no hablar más de lo necesario, ya que sabía muy bien como su "excelencia" utilizaría sus propias palabras para crearle una situación problemática.

- **¿Se encuentra bien, Hawkeye?** – dijo un soldado que seguía sus pasos de forma torpe, al parecer era la primera misión del chico en Central y parecía nervioso.

**- No se preocupe por mí oficial Rogers, estamos en una misión debería vigilar su propia espalda.**

**- Parecía distraída, teniente – **intentó sonar lo más serio posible, pero podía escuchar el movimiento de sus dientes y sus continuos suspiros para poder tranquilizarse. La rubia no dijo nada más al respecto. Sí, aquel oficial tenía razón, su mente se debatía en todos los momentos vividos en las dos semanas que habían pasado. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, poniendo una pose defensiva, por si su "objetivo" se dignaba a dejarse capturar, apretó la pistola en sus manos y miró fugazmente desde la esquina en la que se encontraba, los túneles del subterráneo del laboratorio número tres no destacaban prácticamente por su luminosidad por lo tanto, sólo esperaba oír un pequeño sonido que delatara su posición.

- **Esté atento suboficial**

Según lo que había leído por los informes escritos por el propio Falman en el norte, Edward y los demás habían descubierto el poco tiempo que les quedaba para el día prometido, incluso le había sorprendido leer como aquel joven alquimista de acero había unido fuerzas con Scar, aquel ishbalita que había intentado matarlos anteriormente. Admiraba aquella parte de ellos dos, tenían una "ambición", recuperar sus cuerpos, y lo conseguirían de cualquier forma, aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día junto a cada una de las personas que habían conocido y habían decidido apoyarles. Sonrió levemente al rememorar sus sonrisas, deseaba hacer eso, cumplir sus propios deseos, no por su propio bien, si no por el de "aquella" persona que necesitaba un pequeño empujón hacia la cima. Suponía que su coronel estaría al tanto, por eso estaba allí, en su primera misión en contra de él…

_La mayoría de los capitanes que se encontraban en Central habían pasado por delante de ella, esa mañana, la situación que estaba ocasionando el grupo de Edward, estaba perjudicando a Bradley considerablemente, le escuchó alzar la voz en más de una ocasión, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia "Defenderé mi país" " Si Edward Elric está en contra nuestra tomaremos medidas" Todas y cada una de las palabras que le había escuchado pronunciar le parecían una gran obra de teatro, pero no dijo nada, no levantó la vista de sus informes. Cuando los terminó, tocó a la puerta y entró dejándolos en el escritorio de su superior._

_**- Aquí tiene el informe de cada uno de los capitanes, su excelencia, incluso Olivier Amstrong nos mandó su opinión referente al día prometido.**_

_**- Buen trabajo, esto me facilitará muchas cosas – **__los miró detenidamente por unos minutos hasta que oyó una sonora carcajada retumbar por toda la oficina._

_- __**Con su permiso**_

_**- Una cosa más Hawkeye – **__Riza se dio la vuelta y volvió a su posición delante del escritorio, no pareció sorprendida porque la llamara después de todo era su asistente personal, aún quedaría trabajo por hacer._

_- __**¿Necesita algo más?**_

_**- Tengo una misión para ti – **__entrelazó sus manos y apoyó la barbilla entre ellas, parecía pensativo, buscando las palabras (quizá adecuadas) necesarias para que cumpliera lo que él deseaba – __**Necesito que vayas al laboratorio número 3, detén a Mustang, al parecer todas sus teorías le llevan hasta allí.**_

_**- Sí señor – **__quizá era el momento para robarle al moreno lo de inútil, porque así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos, como si estuviese siendo movida por los hilos que Bradley controlaba._

_- __**Encontrarás una parte de una piedra filosofal, Lust nos dejó una parte de ella**__ – escuchó como la silla chirrió, al parecer se había levantado y había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro- __**Espero que no me falles**_

_**- No fallaré si no le pasa nada, con su permiso – **__salió dando un portazo, con Roy aquellos pequeños detalles le hacían ver lo molesta que estaba con él, por un comentario inapropiado, por no cumplir con su trabajo, y cosas así. Pasó la mano por su escritorio mirando al frente, en otra situación sus otros cuatro compañeros estarían haciendo de las suyas, sonrió ante ese pequeño recuerdo, tomó una pistola que conservaba en el cajón y cerró la puerta detrás suya._

**- Parece que alguien viene, teniente – **escuchó decir a Rogers, sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos, oía claramente los pasos calmados de alguien caminar por aquel pequeño pasillo.

- **Suboficial, avise a los demás de que encontramos al objetivo, ya me encargo yo desde aquí.**

**- Su excelencia me dijo que no la dejara sola con Mustang, que era peligroso – **frunció el ceño considerablemente, el hecho de pensar en su anterior superior como alguien al que temer le parecía interesante, pero no era el caso.

- **Sé manejar la situación, así que cumpla mi orden, no dejen que llegue a la puerta. – **le miró con cierta dureza, una orden como ella bien sabía era algo que se debía cumplir sin rechistar y esperaba que aquel soldado estuviera entrenado para eso.

**- Sí señora **

Desapareció entre las sombras del lugar, en cierto sentido aquello le resultó más cómodo, sabía de sobra que la integración de un aliado (cuando podía encargarse perfectamente de la situación), era para vigilarla. Se giró bruscamente apuntando hacia ese túnel que tenía frente de ella, pero no había nadie, bajó el arma poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro, al parecer seguía dislocado tras aquel "pequeño accidente", lo movió un poco pero intentó no reflejar el dolor que aquello le causaba.

_Era la segunda vez que llevaba a cabo la acción que estaba haciendo, como si no recordara como había intentado refrescar sus ideas, lavándose la cara esa mañana. Cogió la toalla que había al lado del lavabo y se secó las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún quedaban en su cara, su rostro había cambiado favorablemente, las ojeras habían desaparecido e incluso las heridas que le había ocasionado tanto Pride como el Fuhrer estaban empezando a desaparecer, a pesar de eso su brazo seguía resentido, suponía que su hombro estaba dislocado y en su muñeca se podían ver con claridad los dedos de aquel homúnculus, coloreando aquella parte con un gran hematoma que tapó bajo la manga de la chaqueta de su uniforme._

_**- Y con esto empieza otro nuevo día – **__susurró para sí misma, salió del baño, estiró un poco la cama antes de salir y comenzar con su trabajo, pero se detuvo al escuchar como el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Sabía de quien se trataba, por supuesto que lo sabía (aparte de Rebecca nadie más tenía su número), pero no lo cogió debía ser así, además iba a ser un día largo._

En esas dos semanas estaba siendo como no era, solía estar atenta a cualquier movimiento, era detallista y no dejaba que su figura decayera, tanto en dureza como físicamente, caminó firmemente unos pasos por aquel túnel subterráneo, los pasos que había escuchado antes no coincidían con los de la persona que buscaba. Pasó cuidadosamente por el recorrido hasta que le condujo a una pequeña sala de enfermería del lugar, al parecer estaba abandonada, cada una de las herramientas médicas estaban oxidadas y las telarañas se hacían presentes por el lugar.

- **Está despejado – **se agachó mirando al suelo, al parecer había sangre seca, dos grandes charcos concretamente – _**Cuando Lust les atacó **_– recordaba aquel día, habían estado persiguiendo a Barry que estaba ansioso por destrozar su cuerpo, y habían terminado separándose, su coronel junto el teniente segundo Havoc y ella con Alphonse Elric. Cuando llegaron hacia aquella gran sala luminosa y la armadura había cumplido su objetivo de atrapar su podrido cuerpo, una homúnculus se acercó a ellos, confirmando la muerte de él, sintió una profunda rabia tanto con aquella mujer que tenía delante como consigo misma por no haber podido detenerla, le disparó una y otra vez. El moreno había aparecido haciendo callar sus sollozos llenos de dolor.

Entre la sangre que había en el suelo, una pequeña gema rojiza brillaba con gran intensidad, llamando su atención, había cumplido uno de los objetivos de Bradley, poco después sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, unas pisadas secas, tomó la pistola con las dos manos, no le daba tiempo a levantarse, se giró rápidamente y apuntó a la cabeza de aquella persona, mientras que aquel "enemigo" tenía sus dedos apunto de chasquear cerca de su rostro.

- **Yo también me alegro de verla, teniente – **por su tono de voz, sabía que estaba enfadado, demasiado enfadado.

Riza no apartó el arma, ni siquiera se sorprendió de verle allí, era la persona que estaba buscando, su _objetivo._

- **No debería estar aquí, le aconsejo que me acompañe fuera, señor.**

El moreno dejó caer su mano, librándola de ser calcinada, ella sería a la última persona que volvería hacerle experimentar por ese dolor tan intenso.

- **Acero me mandó una carta hablándome de alguien al que los homúnculus llaman Padre, detrás de aquella puerta, en el lugar donde lloraba de forma sincera por mí.**

**- Le recuerdo que el agua le hace un inútil, coronel – **sonrió mordazmente por unos segundos- **pero no puedo dejarle pasar – **su actitud cambió drásticamente, no podía seguir acompañando cada uno de sus comentarios como él deseaba, no podía apoyarle, ni seguirle hasta el infierno, en esos momentos sólo podía verle avanzar por su propia cuenta.

**- No me deja cumplir mi objetivo, ni contesta a mis llamadas, he debido hacer algo muy malo – **ironizó sin apartar la vista de ella, pero no pudo ver sus ojos directamente, ella no se lo permitía, su mirada rojiza estaba sumida en un punto concreto de la habitación.

-** Está yendo en contra de los planes de su excelencia, por lo tanto si intenta avanzar, tendré que dispararle.**

**- Hágalo teniente, después de todo está en esa situación por mi culpa – **sonrió de forma abierta, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. A pesar de su amplia alegría que intentaba transmitirle, veía el dolor reflejado en su rostro, una punzada de dolor la invadió.

**- Deje de decir tonterías, es mi decisión.**

**- ¿El Fuhrer la chantajea? – **Inquirió saber – **Si es así, preferiría que él mismo cumpliera su amenaza.**

**- Aunque eso fuese así, no puedo permitirlo, se lo repito he tomado una decisión, y no voy a romperla, incluso si me va la vida en ello – **su rostro reflejaba una gran determinación, se había atrevido a mirarle, se levantó quedando a su altura. Al parecer había estado investigando y no sólo a lo referente con el asesinato de Hughes, ni sobre los homúnculus, también había investigado sobre ella, sobre cada paso en falso que estaba intentando dar por y para él.

- **Eso es absurdo, teniente, preferiría que me matase**

**- No lo vuelva a decir – **Aquellas palabras provenientes del moreno , le hacían verse débil , tanto delante de ella como para enfrentarse al Fuhrer, por eso había decidido utilizarla como rehén porque sabía muy bien que el coronel Roy Mustang sería capaz de agachar la cabeza, _sólo por ella_.

- **¿Debo convertirme en uno de ellos para que proteja mi espalda siempre?**

**- Basta… - **volvió a apuntarle, pero se podía ver perfectamente como su pulso le temblaba, cada palabra que decía, le hacía entender que cada esfuerzo que habían hecho en el pasado y por todo lo que habían pasado no había valido la pena y no pasaría nada por destruirlo. Le enfurecía que pensase así, estaba actuando egoístamente aunque fuera por ella.

**- Sin duda prefería Ishbal a esto…**

Aquello fue lo que colmó el vaso, no podía contenerse más sin previo aviso, disparó sin pensarlo ni siquiera unos segundos, en un principio se asustó por lo que acababa de hacer, pero tomó aire al ver como la bala había pasado por su mejilla, rozándola y haciéndola sangrar considerablemente. El arma cayó de sus manos y dejó escapar todo el aire que acababa de contener.

- **Basta, **_**Roy**_

**- Siento darle tantos problemas, pero al parecer me estaba saliendo de mi camino, gracias por abrirme los ojos, teniente Hawkeye. – **sonrió levemente, seguía estando allí, la "Riza Hawkeye" que conocía no había desaparecido, el Fuhrer no había sido capaz de quitársela.

En pocos segundos el moreno fue rodeado por varios soldados, el sonido de la bala se había hecho bastante sonoro por el eco del lugar. Roy alzó las manos sin oponer ninguna resistencia, a pesar de no haber conseguido adelantar terreno para "Acero", había conseguido ver una pequeña luz que seguía presente en aquella mujer que tenía delante.

-**¿Se encuentra bien, teniente? – **preguntaron los soldados con preocupación.

- **No fue nada, por favor llévenlo a su apartamento su jornada ha terminado por hoy.**

**- ¿No se le sancionará? – **inquirió saber Roger, entrando por puerta de aquella ex consulta médica.

- **Es una gran sanción que tenga vigilancia el propio alquimista de fuego.**

**- ¡Sí señora! **

Su coronel paso por su lado, el único contacto que habían tenido en esas dos semanas, era como sus hombros rozaban y quizás fuera la "última" caricia que tendrían…

Se tumbó en el sofá de su casa con una botella de vodka en su mano, le habían prohibido volver al trabajo por varios días, después de todo había dejado avanzar a su rival, el día prometido se acercaba y _ellos_ tenían la victoria asegurada. Dio un trago a la botella y miró al techo de su apartamento, se sentía como un crío que había sido sancionado por una travesura, le habían prohibido volver al trabajo por varios días y eso ya era demasiado humillante para él.

**- Maldito Bradley… - **se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener toda la rabia que le estaba ocasionando ese hombre.

Veía su meta demasiado lejos en aquellos momentos, no podía apoyarse en nadie y lo que más le dolía en aquellos momentos era como la promesa que habían hecho de estar siempre uno al lado del otro (aunque fuera protegiéndose) se había roto. Tocó su mejilla, le dolía, la fuerza de la bala y a la gran temperatura que había pasado por su mejilla había hecho que se hinchara. La herida había dejado de sangrar, pero era obvio que necesitaba ser cerrada por un médico.

- **¡ Tsk! – **apretó la botella con fuerza y la tiró contra la pared. – **Si piensas que vas a detenerme, tendrás que matarme Bradley.**

Se levantó del sofá con la mayor normalidad que le permitía el alcohol y se acercó a una pequeña mesa cercana a él, allí tenía toda la información que le había permitido volver de nuevo al laboratorio número tres. La carpeta estaba llena de notas, fotos de sus subordinados y demás. Volvería a repasar la situación minuciosamente, buscando algo que se le hubiese despistado al enemigo. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente, esperó intranquilo, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en coger el teléfono?

- **Havoc al habla.**

**- ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en contestar teniente segundo Havoc? ¿No estaría en una cita en una situación tan crítica, no es así? – **frunció el ceño esperando una buena razón por parte de su subordinado, esperaba que no estuviese "buscando una ventaja" para arrebatarle ninguno de sus ligues, (precisamente porque no era el momento)

-**Aunque no tenga que hacer tus informes, jefe, tengo demasiado trabajo. Y con Grumman y sus ambiciones no tengo tiempo ni para respirar.- **Ese tono que empleaba le hizo calmar su humor, su ceño fruncido desapareció cambiando por una tenue sonrisa. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él antes, pero si estaba con Grumman, estaría perfectamente.

**- Necesito que me hagas un favor.**

**- No jefe, no comparto ligues contigo, lo siento – **se adelantó a sus palabras.

- **No te pediría permiso para quitarte un ligue- **su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, enrolló su dedo índice al cable del teléfono, pudo escuchar la risa irónica de Havoc al otro lado de la línea.

**- Si no es eso, es Hawkeye, ¿No es así?**

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dos, había dado en el clavo. Aunque no supiese con certeza sus "líos" con la teniente primera, sabía que iba más allá de una relación formal, lo conocía demasiado bien.

- **Estaré en Central, mañana temprano – **continuó hablando el rubio – **pero espero que me regale un mechero en compensación a sus líos amorosos.**

**- Sí, lo que tú digas, Havoc – **suspiró, no tenía demasiadas ganas de seguirle el juego, aunque aquella pequeña conversación le había hecho ver la situación con más posibilidad que antes y se sentía más tranquilo. – **Una cosa más, dile a la persona que tienes al lado, que necesito un pequeño "empujón", así es posible que sea Fuhrer, próximamente.**

**- No te preocupes jefe, lo ha escuchado y está dispuesto a llevar a cabo cualquiera de sus locuras.**

Terminó la conversación pocos minutos después, por alguna razón sintió como su "ego herido" afloraba volviendo a su lugar actual, a pesar de que King Bradley le hubiese quitado a sus subordinados, no le había quitado algo, y eso era su lealtad hacia él. Al igual que sabía que su "nueva" enemiga podría haberle disparado en el pecho sin problemas. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron hacia arriba, ahora era él quien había conseguido alzar un paso firme.

**Continuará:**


	7. Nada

**¡Hola! Sí, estoy viva xD, como siempre aparezco disculpándome por mi gran ausencia, pero los exámenes me tienen un poco corta de inspiración y de tiempo, espero poder recompensaros con este capítulo:**

**Agradecimientos a:**** x. LalaCleao . x, Andyhaikufma, Darkrukia4, laura-eli89, hina-hatake y Kat-N por leer , por las críticas constructivas, por estar ahí, vamos por todo.**

**Capítulo 6: **

El sentimiento de soledad siempre le había tranquilizado, llegar a casa, acariciar a su shiba inu y dejarse caer en el sofá con un té bien caliente en sus manos, era un gran placer para ella después de un gran día de trabajo, pero en aquellos momentos lo que más le angustiaba era esa sensación, notaba cómo se ahogaba en ella, como si el camino por el que andaba se fuera desvaneciendo. Sí, sabía muy bien por donde iban sus propios pensamientos: Se había alejado de la persona a la que debía proteger… la persona más importante para ella.

**- Sigue insistiendo inútilmente, coronel – **susurró con cierta angustia leyendo una y otra vez el contenido de la carta que tenía en sus manos. Era nada más y nada menos que una invitación de Grumman a una especie de "reunión-fiesta" que solía organizar. La sola idea de tener que poner buena cara y no preocupar a los demás, le hacían denegar esa invitación.

¿Por qué seguía aún manteniendo su confianza en ella? No podía entenderlo. Era cierto que habían estado juntos mucho tiempo y se conocían demasiado bien, siempre había estado protegiéndole, apoyándole en cada paso que daba para alcanzar la cima y ahora le había traicionado. Por más que tuviera razones convincentes para hacerlo, había hecho algo que jamás había estado dispuesta a hacer. Era su vida lo que estaba en juego, aún debía alcanzar lo que tanto había ansiado aunque ella no estuviese a su lado.

El continuo ruido de los golpes en la puerta de su apartamento estaba desesperándole, pero no estaba dispuesta a colaborar en ninguno de los movimientos de su coronel, (ya se odiaba lo suficiente como para actuar normal), así que optó por hacer oídos sordos ante los golpes que su "invitado" propinaba a la puerta. Se ovilló más en el sofá con Black Hayate en sus brazos, acariciándolo suavemente, incluso él parecía tenso ante que su ama no hiciera lo que siempre solía hacer, se bajó de su regazo y fue hacia la puerta, pegando el hocico levemente, al recibir otro golpe en ella, alzó su pata derecha y rasguñó la puerta. Los sollozos de su fiel Shiba Inu le hacían apretar los puños con fuerza, incluso Ishval le parecía menos doloroso que aquellos momentos que estaba viviendo junto al Fuhrer.

-** Hawkeye, sé que estás ahí, tengo que hablar contigo – **dijo una voz varonil tras la puerta, haciendo más continuos los golpes –**Vamos abre la puerta.**

La teniente suspiró levantándose del sofá, odiaba esos sentimientos de soledad y debilidad. Cada paso que daba por el pasillo le daba entender con claridad porque King Bradley había optado por elegirla a ella como rehén. Se paró frente a la puerta mirando los ojos caoba de Hayate que le miraba sin comprender volviendo a arañar la puerta con más brío, cómo los continuos acercamientos de su superior hacia ella, esa insistencia le recordó con claridad porque su propio autoestima había caído tan en picado.

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, siempre había dicho que le dispararía si se desviaba de su camino, que lo enderezaría aunque fuera a base de unos disparos de advertencia, pero jamás pensaba que lo haría. Bajó su pistola al ver como la mejilla de Roy Mustang sangraba fieramente, se mordió el labio inferior al ver su sonrisa despreocupada, ni siquiera parecía estar pensando en el dolor que le había propinado la bala, no, no le preocupaba en absoluto._

_- __**Co… - **__antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada, él le había agradecido aquel movimiento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Quiso gritarle lo inútil que era bajo la lluvia, todas las preocupaciones que sentía por él en aquel momento pero simplemente guardó silencio… un incómodo silencio._

_El ruido de la bala había llamado la atención de sus compañeros, llegaron antes de que pudiera decir nada más y se lo llevaron con un arresto domiciliario por su propia parte ¿En qué estaba fallando su forma de protegerle y seguirlo en silencio? ¿¡En qué!_

-¿**Teniente**_** Hawkeye?, ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? – **__Volvió a insistir el suboficial con cierta preocupación en su rostro – __**Ya no tiene por qué alarmarse, el coronel Mustang no causará ningún problema más. **_

_**- En eso te equivocas, suboficial – **__sonrió ella con cierta angustia – __**Si dices eso es porque no lo conoces, Roy Mustang jamás se rinde.**_

_**- Pero ha sabido detenerle, Hawkeye me siento orgulloso de haberle cedido la misión – **__dijo una voz de ellos dos. No le extrañaba que se presentara allí cuando había acabado todo el problema, así era el Fuhrer, sólo dejaba ver su lado amable frente a sus hombres, (los cuales tenían confianza ciega en él), pero detrás de las sombras solía ser mucho más peligroso de lo que uno se podía imaginar._

_- __**¡Su excelencia! – **__Sonrió Rogers, alzando la mano a su frente haciéndole un hiperactivo saludo militar - __**¿Qué hace aquí?**_

_**- Me avisaron de que nuestro objetivo había sido descubierto gracias a mi nueva secretaria- s**__onrió._

_**- Así es, señor. Ella sola se encargó de Roy Mustang.**_

_El Fuhrer cruzó una mirada con su "rehén", esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, por ello su determinación e incluso su propia fiereza en ella no desapareció. Se acercó a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro, como si hubiera capturado a la persona más peligrosa de todo Amestris._

_- __**Has sido muy valiente, Hawkeye – **__volvió a sonreír abiertamente, como si realmente quisiera agradecérselo de corazón, pero le conocía demasiado bien, si no supiera nada sobre que era un homunculus llamado Wrath que tenía planes en contra de la persona que más le importaba no estaría tan tensa como lo estaba en aquel momento._

_-__** No ha sido nada, sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, señor – **__apartó su mano de su hombro delicadamente, haciendo el gesto de forma despreocupada e hizo su saludo militar._

_- __**Suboficial, puede retirarse e informe de lo sucedido a su superior. **_

_**- ¡Ahora mismo señor!, espero poder trabajar de nuevo con usted, teniente Hawkeye – **__con el asentimiento por parte de la rubia éste se retiró, sin duda era un novato, ya que no había sido capaz de ver de la tensión que había entre aquellas dos personas que tenía delante._

_- __**¿Alguna misión, su excelencia? – **__dijo ella rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio que había entre ellos dos, sabía muy bien que si había "echado" de aquella manera al suboficial era porque iba a pedirle/ordenarle algo._

_**- No esperaba que fueras capaz de dispararle.**_

_**- Simplemente me tomó a la ligera, señor – **__ironizó ella – __**Permiso para retirarme.**_

_**- Denegado, aún no ha terminado esta conversación – **__sonrió llevando sus manos a su espalda entrelazándolas entre sí, como si estuviera cargando todo el peso de su propia espalda en ellas, caminó unos pasos hacia delante con tranquilidad, intentando ver entre la oscuridad de los túneles del laboratorio 3 antes de girarse a mirarla – __**Tengo una última misión para tí. – **__susurró._

_Su mirada hizo que su vello se erizara inconscientemente, sabía muy bien que la misión que le ordenara le haría caer a ella misma en un "jaque mate", pero eso no le transmitió ningún tipo de miedo para alzar la mirada hacia su superior, después de todo era magnífica en su trabajo y sus propios sentimientos no iban a influir en ello._

_**- ¿De qué se trata? – **__se atrevió a decir._

_**- El día prometido está muy cerca y Grumman quiere mi puesto, no es muy difícil imaginarlo- **__comenzó hablando con cierta monotonía como si estuviera contando una especie de cuento que terminaría con un final trágico. – __**Pronto se presentará a la elecciones, quiero que ese día acabes con él, yo mismo me encargaré de escoltarte hasta tu posición. Supongo que no será difícil para ti, ¿No es así, Ojo de Halcón?**_

_**- No señor…**_

_Bradley volvió a poner la mano en su hombro de forma insistente, se acercó a su oído peligrosamente, vocalizando unas suaves palabras inaudibles para cualquier persona que estuviese cerca de ellos._

_- __**Puedes retirarte y tómate el resto del día libre.**_

_**- Con su permiso, su excelencia…**_

_Siempre había pensado que los francotiradores eran las personas que decidían si alguien debía vivir o morir, después de todo tenían los ojos puestos en el objetivo y con presionar el gatillo, su presa moriría en un instante, sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor, sin saber que había muerto. Jamás había temido a ese destino de actuar como "dioses de la muerte", temía a esas palabras que había susurrado King Bradley a su oído… eso era lo único que había conseguido tensarla e incluso asustarla._

"_**Un tiro certero Hawkeye, si no consigues que lo sea y le das a Mustang, ¿Sentirás tus manos manchadas de sangre?"**_

**- ¡ Hawkeye, abre la maldita puerta! – **volvió a gritar aquella voz perdiendo la paciencia. - **¡Necesito hablar contigo, no he venido del Este para admirar tu puerta!**

**- ¿Este? – **alzó la mirada hacia la puerta y abrió sin pensarlo demasiado, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de ver aquella persona apoyada en el marco de su puerta. - **¿Cómo sabes donde vivo, teniente segundo Havoc?**

El rubio la miró por unos instantes, siempre había calificado a Hawkeye como una persona muy dura tanto con los demás como consigo misma. Nunca había sido capaz de comprenderla bien, pero sabía lo importante que era para su jefe y no sólo para él, después de todo se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, ¿no eran como una pequeña familia?

- **Tenemos un superior muy hablador – **sonrió, apartando de sus labios el cigarrillo que siempre le acompañaba- **¿Me dejará pasar, teniente primera?**

**- Lo siento pero no estoy dispuesta a hablar del coronel, así que le pido por favor que se marche- **sin decir nada más se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, daba por sentado que tendría un poco de tranquilidad en lo que le quedaba de tarde y de noche. Pero aquel chico no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo tan fácil, paró la puerta con su brazo y entró dentro del apartamento.

- **Como le he dicho teniente primera, no he venido del este a costa de mi vida para saludar a su puerta.**

**- Esto se llama allanamiento de morada, ¿Acaso no lo sabe? – **se cruzó de brazos, su ceño estaba fruncido más de lo habitual, eso daba a entender lo grande que era su enfado.

- **No es momento para eso, tenemos que hablar del coronel, debes volver a su lado, Hawkeye, si no terminará por presentarse en el despacho de Bradley y calcinarlo. – **Aunque su torno parecía burlón, hablaba totalmente en serio, Roy Mustang tenía bastante paciencia, pero cuando intentaban tantear demasiado su terreno y a sus subordinados parecía perder la cordura.

**- Mi superior ahora es su excelencia, lo siento pero no puedo traicionarle.**

**- ¿Y si a nuestro coronel? – **Inquirió Havoc bastante sorprendido - **¿Acaso estás resentida por algún papeleo que no hizo?**

**- No es eso – **su ceño se frunció aún más – **Este es el camino que he elegido así que por favor márchese.**

**- No pienso irme, Hawkeye. – **Su mirada era bastante serie, algo extraño en una persona tan despreocupada como lo era Jean Havoc – **Mi misión es que vengas conmigo a la fiesta de Grumman y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que consiga mi objetivo.**

**- Pierdes el tiempo – **dijo sin más, abriendo la puerta nuevamente, pero éste la cerró de un portazo con su mano – ¿**Debo recordarle, teniente segundo Havoc, que soy su superior aquí?**

**- ¿Y yo debo recordarle que está actuando como una cría, teniente Hawkeye? –** el rubio se atrevió a cogerla del brazo y la apoyó en la pared con más fuerza de lo que planeaba, pero no podía fallarle a su superior, por las buenas o por las malas debía llevarla a la fiesta de Grumman.

**- Se está ganado a pulso que le dispare – **dijo ella bastante enfadada pero sin perder la calma, intentó mover el brazo para alejarlo de ella, pero apretó aún más.

- **¿Acaso no somos compañeros, Hawkeye? **– Inquirió bastante ofendido por la actitud de su superior -** ¿¡No nos consideras lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerte!**

Las palabras del rubio le sorprendieron bastante, no había pensado antes en que sus propias decisiones pudieran ofender a sus "antiguos" miembros de equipo, pero los podía comprender, estaba tomando cada decisión sola, mirando por su coronel ¿Y qué pasaba con ellos? Ellos también habían sido mandados a otro lugar estando con gente desconocida y sin saber si alguno de ellos intentaría traicionarles.

- **¿¡Acaso no somos como una familia? En una brigada debemos confiar unos en otros, cargar nuestro dolor unos en otros y saber avanzar juntos sin dejar a nadie atrás, si no sabes eso, ¿Cómo es que puedes ser teniente primera? – **Sabía que sus palabras le estaban haciendo daño, pero estaba siendo realmente realista, soltó su brazo viendo como caía al suelo, parecía frustrada por las palabras de su subordinado.

- **Lo siento, Havoc… - **susurró ella llevándose las manos a la cara- **Estaba tan centrada en protegerle que no pensé en el daño que os estaba haciendo a vosotros con mis decisiones.**

**- Somos humanos, todos cometemos errores – s**uspiró él de forma sonriente – **Entonces… ¿Eres capaz de coger la mano de tu subordinado esta vez?**

Riza alzó la vista sonriendo levemente, alzó su mano cogiendo la de su subordinado sin importarle que viera un poco de su debilidad. Después de todo lo único que le había importado día a día era poder estar con ellos, pasar el día teniendo cada informe perfecto, las regañinas con su coronel, sus formas de jugar a escondidas al ajedrez y por supuesto que Hawkeye no notara el olor a tabaco en la oficina.

- **Ven conmigo, te está esperando.**

**- Sólo iré por no rechazar la invitación y por tu insistencia – **alzó su brazo señalando a la marca de los dedos del rubio en su brazo. Su piel blanquecina estaba enrojecida.

- ** Que el coronel no sepa nada de eso… no quiero morir tan pronto – **su tono de voz era ahogado e incluso asustado, si su superior se enteraba de sus formas de convencer a la teniente primera de ir a la fiesta eran tan cercanas, sería el primero en terminar chamuscado.

- ** En una familia, ¿Se tienen secretos no? Iré a cambiarme.**

Para Havoc era la primera vez que Riza Hawkeye dedicaba una sonrisa tan sincera y tierna delante de él y para ella, era la primera vez que podía volver a sentir el concepto de una familia, después de todo ella no era nada sin ellos. Absolutamente nada…

**Continuará:**


	8. Francotiradora

**¡Hola! Después de bastante tiempo volví, no pensaba dejar este fic a medias y menos en su recta final, el próximo capitulo será el final, muchas gracias por haberlo seguido y haber dejado reviews en cada capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos a:**** Kat-N, laura-eli89, hina-hatake y Andyhaikufma**

**Capítulo 7: **** Francotiradora.**

Se maldecía mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar por las palabras del teniente segundo. Había presionado los temas en los que se veía más vulnerable: Uno de ellos era la familia, no había vivido en una donde se respirara amor y cariño pero había sido lo suficiente para considerarla importante, por otro lado era la amistad que según su punto de vista era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía en aquellos momentos tan duros. Habían pasado demasiados años desde que había entrado en la milicia pero eso había sido suficiente para forjar grandes lazos (como por ejemplo con sus compañeros de brigada, incluso la teniente Catalina) Pero por más que considerara a esas personas importantes en su vida no se atrevía a mirarlos a la cara, después de todo ahora debía depositar toda su confianza en el Fuhrer, debía escuchar sus palabras sin rechistar, debía ser firme y correcta. Sin bromas, sin buenos momentos, sin subordinados a los que amonestar… ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto la situación?

- **Es la primera vez que te veo tan nerviosa, Hawkeye – **se burló el rubio ganándose una fulminante mirada de su teniente a lo que se disculpó asintiendo con la cabeza. – **No te quedes ahí.**

**- Vaya delante, teniente Havoc.**

**- No deberías preocuparte, nadie de los que estamos aquí vamos a mirarte mal, comprendemos tu situación con Bradley, así que simplemente disfruta de la fiesta –**sonrió éste ingresando en el lugar. Por su parte la rubia cogió un poco de aire y entró detrás de él, no estaba haciendo nada malo al contrario se estaba dejando llevar por su deber como debía ser.

Como era de esperarse de Grumman el lugar que había elegido destacaba por sus lujos, las lámparas estaban adornadas con cristales que parecían diamantes, la luz era perfecta y cada mesa estaba situada como si se tratase de un cathering, sin duda ese lugar no era acorde con ella, se había criado en el este en una casa algo vieja y lejana a las demás personas, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos y tampoco los necesitaba.

- **¡Teniente, ha venido! – **gritó entusiasmado Fuery al ver a su superior. – **No esperaba que el teniente Havoc pudiera convencerla.**

**- Yo tampoco esperaba que utilizara esos trucos para convencerme.**

**- Por favor Hawkeye, no lo digas de esa manera, no quiero tener ningún tipo de disputa con el coronel – **el rubio tragó duramente mientras bebía una segunda copa de vino, debía sentirse relajado por lo menos si algún tipo de comentario molestaba a su superior echaría la culpa al alcohol y a su propia inconsciencia.

- **Que por cierto ¿Dónde está? – **Preguntó Breda con un trozo de pollo en la boca mientras miraba a todos lados – **Aún no le he visto.**

**- Sé que estaba bajo arresto domiciliario – **comentó la rubia como de forma casual. No sabía a ciencia cierta si sus subordinados estarían al tanto de lo ocurrido en su última misión contra Roy Mustang, pero si no lo sabía prefería que siguiera en el anonimato.

**- Grumman se encargó de sacarlo de su propia casa – **dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

- **¡Rebecca! - **la castaña les miró de manera perspicaz como adoraba ser la protagonista de cualquier cotilleo, especialmente si podía acabar con la neutralidad de su amiga.

**- Debe estar dando vueltas por la fiesta, buscando a su teniente primera – **guiñó un ojo a su compañera la cual frunció el ceño. Eso era imposible su último encuentro había terminado de forma trágico, su coronel se había llevado un disparo en la mejilla por su culpa, además de la humillación por parte de Bradley. La presencia de Grumman hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, su última misión no era otra que acabar con la persona que la había invitado.

Siempre había sabido que la vida como francotiradora debía estar llena de determinación, debía apartar sus confusiones y sentimientos antes de disparar. En un principio decidió elegir ese camino porque aquel hombre llegara hasta su meta pero ahora… ¿Por qué motivo lo hacia? Sólo se decía mentalmente que lo hacía por protegerle.

- **Yo iré a echar un vistazo – **comentó la teniente alejándose de los demás. Se estaba ahogando tanto en sus responsabilidades como en sus propios sentimientos. Cuando se percató de que había alguien delante de ella era demasiado tarde, ya había chocado con él – **Disculpe mi distracción…**

**- Debería hacer una gran lista de lo que debe perdonarme a mí, teniente.**

La mujer alzó la vista al escuchar aquella voz que conocía tan bien, no era nada más y nada menos que su coronel. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro con una llamativa corbata roja (Como de costumbre tenía mal gusto para elegirlas) Su mirada se desvió a su mejilla izquierda la cual estaba tapada con una gasa blanca y un poco de esparadrapo.

- **No tengo nada que perdonarle, coronel, debería ser al contrario.**

**- Estoy bien, sólo fue un roce – **dijo él tocándose la mejilla que ella miraba anteriormente.

Un ambiente incómodo se formo entre ellos dos, en pocas ocasiones surgía pero cuando lo hacía se sentía muy lejos de ella y eso el causaba una gran frustración.

- **Dije muchas cosas estúpidas la última vez. – **Comentó él de forma despreocupada – **Aunque no seas mi teniente sigues haciendo un gran trabajo.**

**- No es necesario que me haga cumplidos, sabe lo fiel que soy a mi deber, coronel - **dijo sin más. Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada al verle como de costumbre, su corazón se había oprimido en el momento que se dejaba morir, como si su vida no valiera nada al parecer el moreno lo estaba pasando incluso peor que ella. Hizo su típico saludo militar y se aventuró a pasar por su lado, estaría un rato en el lugar (sólo por cumplir) Después volvería a casa.

- **Espera Hawkeye – **dijo él girándose y agarrándola de la muñeca – **Me gustaría que hablásemos en privado.**

**- Lo siento, señor pero creo que no serviría de nada – **susurró con ella deshaciéndose de su agarre, realmente en esos momentos podría morderse el labio nerviosa o le gustaría regañarle por todas las idioteces que había estado cometiendo desde que el Fuhrer había comenzado a moverse pero simplemente optó por guardar silencio. Ya no era su superior no podía reprocharle.

- **No es lo mismo sin ti – **dijo el moreno sin pensárselo dos veces.

La rubia se detuvo por unos instantes pero siguió caminando como si nunca hubiese escuchado esas palabras, porque si se dejaba llevar por ellas seguro que estaría nuevamente en peligro. Se alejó de él como aquella vez cuando se tuvieron que separar por culpa de King Bradley.

La brisa que corría en la terraza era de lo más reconfortante ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Debía cumplir aquella orden y acabar con el hombre al que su coronel tenía tanta estima? ¿O debía jugarse la vida de su coronel? No, no estaba dispuesta a eso. Apoyo los codos en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo, aún llegaba gente muy conocida por todo Amestris, sin duda sería una fiesta bastante larga.

- **Así que está aquí, teniente Riza Hawkeye – r**io una voz detrás de ella.

La rubia suspiró, sabía que no podía seguir ignorándole, por más que fuera un hombre mayor era tan astuto como un zorro, es más tenía que imaginarse por qué aún no le había saludado, se giró dispuesta a mirarle y le saludó militarmente.

- **No es necesario, no estamos de servicio – **sonrió Grumman.

- **¿Quería algo de mí? – **preguntó un poco vacilante, suponía que quería saber algo de Bradley después de todo, al día siguiente serían las elecciones donde se jugaría todo por ser el Fuhrer y destituir a su gran enemigo.

- **Hace tiempo tuve el placer de conocer a mi nieta ¿Sabe? – **comenzó a decir él acercándose a Riza sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa tan sincera, apoyó sus codos en la barandilla y miró al frente – **La última vez que la había visto era un bebé y se veía llena de amabilidad, pero ahora que es toda una mujer es una persona muy leal, pero carga de demasiadas cosas y no tiene en cuenta su corazón.**

Sus palabras le hicieron recordar como eran sus días en la ciudad del Este, se encargaba de su educación diariamente y de las tareas domésticas sin perder la esperanza, esperaba entablar una conversación con su padre donde finalmente le dijese lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, pero un día simplemente dejó esas ilusiones de lado y se centró en cuidar de su padre enfermo y poco después de cuidar a la persona que revolucionó su vida y que actualmente seguía haciéndolo.

- **No querrá preocupar a los demás con sus pensamientos y sentimientos – **respondió la rubia sin pensarlo demasiado.

- **Sin embargo eso hace que las personas que la quieren se preocupan más por ella y no parece percatarse de ello. – **Susurró tristemente el anciano mientras suspiraba – **Sé que aunque su situación sea difícil, sé que sabrá ver su camino, sobretodo sabrá ver a la persona que sigue esperando a su leal subordinada.**

Riza le miró, se había sentido identificada por las palabras de aquel hombre pero entonces comprendió que era su propia situación y que siempre había actuado de forma solitaria por no hacer que los demás se preocuparan por ella. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo mal.

- **Espero que su nieta no cometa una locura, está en una situación difícil.**

**- Sé que aunque esté en esa situación recordará a las personas que están por encima de su deber. – **concluyó él mientras la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, viendo como se alejaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El camino de una francotiradora estaba manchado de sangre inocente, había estado cargando con ello y arrepintiéndose día tras día de las maldades que cometió en Ishbal, sin embargo había olvidado a la persona a la que había confiado su secreto, a la que se había abierto y no quería ver morir.

Lo localizó hablando con Havoc, al parecer se estaría metiendo con él por el ceño fruncido del teniente primero, quería recuperar esa rutina donde todos estaban unidos y donde incluso ella misma no quería cargar con el peso de salvarlos a todos de Bradley. Se había dado cuenta, ella también deseaba ser salvada, sin duda hacía tiempo que había sido descubierta de su posición y estaba en el punto de mira del enemigo. Intercambió una leve mirada con su coronel que la mirada de forma intensa, lo sabía él también deseaba volver a aquellos momentos donde la soledad no intentaba tragárselo.

Simplemente ya no podía hacer nada, no se despidió de nadie, sólo se limitó a irse. El día que le aguardaba decidiría si merecía estar al lado de aquella persona que consideraba un inútil. Caminando de forma tranquila se dirigió a casa, tan sólo llegar acarició a Hayate durante unos instantes y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en el sofá con él en sus pies. Ya estaba todo decidido…

**- Hawkeye, ¿Cuál es tu posición? - **le habían dicho tras el trasmisor que llevaba consigo, aquella mañana se había levantado antes de que el Sol intentara despertarla, debía ser práctica y veloz. La llamada de Bradley por esa vía no la sorprendió en absoluto sabía que la estaría vigilando.

- **Me encuentro en el edificio de enfrente, puedo ver el escenario su excelencia.**

**- ¿Tienes todo preparado? – **insistió aquel hombre.

- **Está todo listo, señor – **dejó el trasmisor en el suelo y dirigió una suave mirada a su shiba inu que se encontraba mirándola con cierta tristeza. Lo acarició intentando no preocuparlo. – **No te preocupes, esta es la vida que yo elegí…**

_Porque era el camino que había decidido y ahora no podía echarse atrás…_

**Continuará:**


End file.
